


MISTAKES AND REGRETS

by mrscooper1303



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alpha Magnus Bane, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst with a Happy Ending, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Bad Parent Maryse Lightwood, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Alec Lightwood, True Mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:21:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 21,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23377564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrscooper1303/pseuds/mrscooper1303
Summary: Alec couldn't believe it. after all this time he was pregnant. Was this a good thing or a bad thing?(sorry this summary is awful, it's my very first fic so please bear with me. will add more tags etc as I add chapters)All characters belong to Cassandra Clare 😀
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 366
Kudos: 623





	1. Good or bad news?

Alec couldn't believe his eyes, after countless heats and what felt like hundreds of negative tests, he was finally pregnant. He could barely make out the two clear lines on the test through his happy tears.

  
Alec and Magnus have been a mated pair for just over a year now and even though they'd not mentioned children just yet Alec was sure it was something his Alpha would want and Alec being an Omega his maternal instincts were high. 

  
When Alec first presented he was horrified, waking to sweat and slick covered sheets was not the best way to find out for anyone but having your mother walk in as well just added to the shame. They all thought he would be a strong Alpha and leader not a disgusting, dirty breeder begging for alpha' knots. That was his mothers opinion the second she realised what he was. After that she treated him like dirt under her shoe, worthless.

  
Luckily not everyone felt the same. To Izzy, Alec' sister, it didn't matter what he presented as. he would always be her caring amazing big brother and to Jace, his parabati and brother, it made no difference as far as he was concerned they were equals no matter their second gender. Alec was always there for them both no matter what, and they would support him through anything.

  
Alec threw the tests in the rubbish and washed his shaky hands. All he could think about was how he would tell Magnus when the sound of a portal opening made him freeze. What if this was something Magnus didn't want? After all they never mentioned children. Would he expect him to get rid of their pup? Would he leave him? With all these questions and concerns plaguing his mind he didn't notice Magnus stood in the bathroom doorway or that he was fighting to breathe though his panic.

  
“Alexander!” Magnus cried as he rushed to his mates side. Alec was gripping the edge of the sink, knuckles turning white from his grip. “Sweetheart, take deep breaths” Magnus said “copy my breaths, in and out, in and out, that's it baby” he cooed. After what felt like hours but was merely minutes Alec' breathing slowed. “Alexander, what was that all about baby? I can feel how nervous and scared you are through our mate bond”.

  
Magnus supported a shaky Alec over to the couch. They sat together Alec resting his head on his Alpha's shoulder, taking in his calming scent. “Are you going to tell me what's wrong sayang?” Magnus whispered.

  
Alec sat up straight and took another calming deep breath. “I don't know how to say it, its not something we expected. i…we…mm” Alec hesitated. Turning away from Magnus and closing his eyes tightly he whispered “IM pregnant”

First thing that was heard was Magnus' deep intake of breath then nothing. Silence. If Alec was nervous before he was certainly sick with worry now. Still, with his eyes tightly shut he waited for a reply, a reaction, anything. Magnus slowly stood up and walked over to his drink cart, gripping the edge for support. Alec couldn't move. He was so sure deep down that this would be a good thing, that Magnus would want a family with him. Now he's not so sure. With every passing minute of silence things grew even more tense until he heard Magnus sit in the chair opposite.

still, not a word was spoken so Alec took the risk of opening his eyes to take a quick glance at his silent mate. Never before had he seen such an expression on his Alpha's face. Magnus was as white as a ghost and looked heartbroken is the only word he could think of. why? Was the news that terrible? Alec fought back a sob of his own and went to touch his mates hand only for him to jump up and growl viciously.

  
“Alexander, i need you to get out”.

  
  



	2. Let me explain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> will Alec get chance to explain? 
> 
> (warning- things get so much worse before they get better, be prepared for angst)

It was as though time stood still. No one moved, not one sound was heard. You could cut the tension in the room with a knife. Magnus growled again to get Alec' attention. “Did you hear me Alec? I said I need you to leave, now”. 

  
Alec whimpered from the sound of his Alpha' angry growl. Never before had Magnus growled at him, or even spoke to him with such an aggressive tone. He called him 'Alec' not 'Alexander'. Even that felt like a stab to the heart. He tried to speak, but he couldn't hold back the quiet whimper instead, his inner Omega calling for his Alpha to comfort him.

  
This only made Magnus feel worse, he wanted so much to comfort his sad omega who he loved so dearly but couldn't see past the pain and anger he felt so with another growl he stormed to their bedroom and started gathering Alec' clothes and belongings. He just couldn't bear to look at the disgusting dirty omega any longer. The anger he felt at that moment was over-riding the pain. How could his sweet innocent beautiful Omega have done this to him? To them? If he was so desperate for children he could have easily come to him, they could have adopted maybe? But going to another Alpha like a dirty whore!? Alec knew about his past, how much he had suffered for Camille' betrayal and now it seemed Alec was following in her footsteps, and just to add more salt to the wound he had gotten pregnant. Magnus then felt the bile in that back of his throat and ran to their en suite bathroom to empty his stomach.

  
Alec was still frozen to the couch sniffling and trying to hold back his tears. This must be a mistake? Then he heard it, his Alpha running to the bathroom and retching. Taking a deep breath he went to their bedroom and sat on their bed and waited. Surely Magnus would at least hear him out? He couldn't understand why he was so angry, the emotions he felt through the mate bond were almost crippling, anger being the strongest but also heartbreaking pain and sadness, betrayal? Alec was so confused. He knew the announcement of his pregnancy would be a shock but this? they weren't exactly careful during his heats, so it should not be all that surprising really. If Magnus really didn't want pups then he would have suggested precautions surely, or maybe he just doesn't want pups with me? Alec thought, his insecurities rising by the minute.

  
The sound of the toilet flushing snapped Alec out of his self-deprecating thoughts only to be faced with a furious looking Alpha. Suddenly everything he wanted to say wouldn't come out, his throat had closed up and eyes started watering again. He'd seen Magnus angry many of times of course. Stupid clients who thought they could speak to the high warlock rudely or simply just order him about like he was their Personal warlock servant. They realised the error of their ways pretty quickly once they saw the flaming red magic at the tips of the high warlocks fingers, but this time his anger was aimed directly at him and although he knew deep down Magnus wouldn't harm him the possibility still frightened him slightly. He closed his eyes again willing those thoughts away, this was his loving caring Alpha who he trusted heart and soul.

  
Magnus gathered Alec' belongings he'd bagged up and threw them on the bed next to him making the omega flinch back slightly which he chose to ignore. He couldn't afford to show any sympathy, or his resolve would crumble. “You can collect the rest another day, I just need you to leave” Magnus said though gritted teeth trying desperately not to growl any more. His inner Alpha was raging, and he was fighting to hold him back, no matter what he could never harm his Omega.

  
Alec just sat and stared at Magnus with wide sad eyes. “I don't under...understand Maggy” he replied through his whimpers. “Why do you want me to go? We can get through this togeth...together, can't we?” he then looked straight at Magnus with pleading eyes. All he could think was please don't push me away, I need you.

  
“Alec I can barely look at you right now” Magnus replied with such a pained expression. “You have betrayed me in such a way I can not forgive, to go to another Alpha, let him touch you and knot you!” he growled “never in a million years did I think you could do such a thing, makes me sick” he turned his back no longer strong enough to look at him, afraid of what he might do or say. He had to make him leave there was no other way right now.

  
“Magnus, how could you think that?!” Alec shouted, jumping to his feet. This was not what he expected at all. How could his Alpha believe that? Alec couldn't even stomach the idea of another Alpha near him let alone touching him. “You know I have never been with anyone else! You are the first and only alpha to ever touch me” he cried, tears falling again. “I'm yours Maggy and you our mine, right?” he whimpered desperate to get his Alpha to look at him.

  
Magnus still with his back to Alec, covered his face with his hands, he desperately wanted to believe him but there was no other explanation. “Alec you can't expect me to listen to any more lies, take your stuff and please leave my loft, you are no longer mine not while you carry another Alpha's pup inside you”.

  
“Magnus it's our pup! How can you say that?!” Alec shouted, his own anger rising. He moved towards his Alpha, only to be met again with growls as a warning. He flinched back unsure whether his touch was welcome. “Magnus please listen, you know me, when we first met I was a shy stuttering mess, I blush at every sexual comment or even if someone looks at me a certain way. So how can you accuse me of cheating?!” Alec was now shaking, his Omega desperately crying for his Alpha's care and love. “You are my whole world Magnus, my Alpha and my best friend. I could never hurt you like that”. Alec now stood as close to his Alpha as he would allow itching to reach out and hold him. This cant be happening, not to them. They were so strong right from the start, he knew deep down he'd found his soulmate in Magnus, and he hoped Magnus felt the same. Yes ok, they'd never discussed children after all they'd only been mated for just over a year but that didn't explain why Magnus thought he'd cheated.

  
Suddenly Magnus whirled around to face him, his eyes glowing red with Alpha anger. Alec naturally took a few steps back noticing the red sparks dancing around Magnus' fingers. “I am infertile Alec! I can't and never will be able to give you children!”...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i couldn't wait to get the next chapter posted i hope its as good as the first, more nervous about this one for some reason but fingers crossed its okay. thank you to brightasstars for checking it over for me and sorting my terrible grammar 😆
> 
> sorry the chapters are not very long right now but maybe that will change when i get more confident 
> 
> Thank you for reading, would love to hear from readers with comments/kudos.


	3. Alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poor Alec has no choice but to leave. What now?

Alec couldn't look away from his Alpha' glowing red eyes. He'd never seen them that colour before. Alec loved Magnus' beautiful golden cat eyes and often told him so but these were nothing like them. They didn't hold love and affection in their gaze or hold the promise of protection and warmth, they just spoke of anger pain and...hate? Please no! Alec thought to himself, surely Magnus didn't hate him? He whimpered at this and prayed it wasn't true but could he really blame him if he did? Magnus believes Alec cheated on him so what else would he feel but hate and betrayal.

  
After Magnus explained that being a warlock meant he could never father children of his own Alec had no words, what could he say? It has to be a mistake? There were of course no doubts in his mind that Magnus was his pups father but how can he convince him of that when he couldn't even explain it himself.

  
Some time passed when Magnus next spoke “Alec please don't make this any harder, I simply can not listen to any more. If I have to repeat myself again I'm sure to do or say something I will regret” he turned from his omega again and locked himself into the adjoining bathroom desperate to get some distance.

  
Alec was left speechless and remained frozen where he stood. His mind was swirling with so many thoughts and emotions he felt like he was slowly drowning with no way to the surface. What else could he do but leave? That was the last thing he wanted now but clearly Magnus was in no state to discuss the situation, so he stumbled through to the living room and collected his Steele and keys from the coffee table. Pocketing his keys he decided to draw an anti tracking rune knowing he needed time to process everything alone and grateful that he had blocked his parabati Jace from what he was feeling as soon as things got heated. No way was it fair to drag his parabati through this mess as well.

  
With no idea what else to do Alec pulled on his leather jacket and headed for the front door hesitating as soon as his hand reached the door handle desperate to hear his beloved Alpha calling him back, asking him to stay but all he could hear was his struggling breaths and the thumping of his own broken heart. Without looking back Alec left the one place he could call home, the only place he could truly be himself and feel safe.

  
Alec didn't think he could feel any more pain than what he felt now, but he was wrong. What would he do now? Where could he go? Who to turn to? He couldn't burden his siblings with his drama, he was the older brother, their strong support for when they needed him and at the moment he was a shell of himself. No longer the big brother they looked up to he was weak, and he couldn't bear for them to see him like this. All Alec could think about was the way Magnus spoke to him with so much disdain and anger it made him shuddered with the memory or was it the cold? He couldn't decide which but either way it wasn't the best time to wander the streets of Brooklyn in the middle of winter.

  
After walking for what felt like miles Alec finally stopped to take in his surroundings. He'd walked further than he thought and found himself at a favourite park of theirs just outside Brooklyn. They both had very fond memories of strolling down the wooded path enjoying all the different coloured autumn trees. At the end of the path was a very old bench hidden among the bushes, here they would sit together Magnus would conjure a coffee and retell stories of his adventures, Alec' favourite was his alpha' time in Perú, he could hear that story over and over and never tire of it. Alec could picture the way Magnus hands would gesture as he spoke and his eyes would crinkle when he laughed. Alec didn't realize he had sat on that very same bench tears falling again until the wind picked up and blasted him with freezing winter air, he shivered and pulled his jacket round him tighter.

  
Looking around the area didn't seem that different, there was no longer any leaves on the trees and everything was covered in snow but it all just felt wrong, like he was never meant to be here alone. Alec was sure he couldn't cry any more tears but again he was wrong, he cried for the unfairness of it all, but he also cried for his unborn pup, what kind of future would they have now? Would sort of life could he give them? He wanted to give them the world, but he couldn't even promise the love of both parents, he had failed his pup already and that tore him apart even more.

  
The wind picked up again and Alec could no longer ignore the bite of the bitter winter air and decided he had to move, or he would surely sit here and freeze to death. As a few flakes of snow started to fall Alec slowly made his way to the only place he could think of, the institute. This now was the last place he wanted to come, with the high chance of seeing his mother filling him with dread and the endless questions his siblings would no doubt bombard him with. What are you doing here? Where's Magnus? Is he okay? Are you okay? Alec himself had so many questions how could he possibly answer someone else when he had no answers himself.

  
Luck was on his side though as by the time he made it to the institute it was just after three in the morning so all was pretty quiet, he could still see Underhill doing his rounds as head of security, but he managed to slip past him easily. As soon as Alec reached his old bedroom he shut the door behind him and sunk to the floor and shook with raw pain and emotion, he was a complete mess of an omega and even more of a shadowhunter but now in this moment that was okay, if there was one thing he knew in his heart it was that he would not give up, somehow he would find answers, he would make his Alpha see sense. There was no way he could live without him, and he was not going to raise their pup alone.

After all tomorrow is another day...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks to everyone who has followed me in this new journey so far 😀 i never thought i would ever write my own fic but really enjoying getting my ideas/thoughts down to read aloud. 
> 
> thank you to PhoenixStar73 for reading it over and brightasstars for again sorting through my terrible grammar 😂
> 
> hope you come back for next updates x


	4. He's Gone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus realizes Alec is gone, what now?

Magnus had no idea how long he had stayed curled into a ball on the cold tiles of the bathroom floor. The Feeling of the cold soaking into his muscles made him slowly stretch out with a groan.

  
The first thing he noticed when he left the bathroom was how quiet it was, almost eerie. This made his heart sink, Alexander must have left. Stupid really as he would have most likely dragged him out himself, if he hadn't gone, but the sudden understanding of what had happened between them had finally sunk in and his omega' absence hurt him to the core. 

  
Now he realized he had lost the most amazing beautiful creature he had ever met, the thought of never seeing Alexander's beautiful smile or his shining hazel eyes again, had the bile rising again in the back of his throat.

  
Going straight to his drinks cart Magnus poured himself a large scotch and swallowed it down in one shot, hoping that the strong taste and burn will quench his need to vomit. Pouring another he grabbed the bottle and dragged himself over to the couch.

  
Stretching out there Magnus sipped at his second (third?) glass Oh, who's counting? He thought. All Magnus could do is think and with the thinking came the guilt. Maybe they could have talked? At the time Magnus knew he was letting his anger of what Camille did to him cloud his judgment. All he felt was the fear and pain repeating itself tenfold because this was his mated omega cheating on him, hurting him in the worst way possible. 

  
Yes Magnus was hurting and rightfully so but did that give him the right to treat Alexander that way?

  
Out of the corner of his eye Magnus noticed from out of the window that it was now snowing heavily and prayed that his omega was somewhere warm and not out in that. What kind of Alpha are you? He thought kicking your beloved out to the street in the middle of winter. 

  
All these thoughts were not helping his nausea so downing another glass he rose from the couch and staggered towards the bedroom only to stop abruptly. Right in front of him on the wall, there was a picture of himself and Alec.

Magnus remembered that moment like it had been only yesterday that they had both decided to go on an unplanned date to France for Alexander' day off. They had spent the day sampling some of Magnus' favorite French cuisines, wandering around the stunning cobbled streets and visiting well-known landmarks.

  
Magnus chuckled to himself when he remembered the way Alec had laughed so much at a story he had been reciting, about the last time he had gone to France with Ragnor and Alec, had tears rolling down his face from laughing so much. Magnus had promised then and there, that the only tears his wonderful mate would have ever shed because of him, would have been of happiness.

  
With a furious growl Magnus turned abruptly collecting the now half-empty bottle of scotch and guzzled until he needed to breathe. Just realizing how badly he had failed his omega had him shaking with shame and disgust. Magnus was torn between love and hate. Hate for what his omega had done but also hating the fact that of course he still loved him, heart and soul.

  
Even though it was over a century or two since Camille stomped on his heart with her heeled shoe, Magnus could still feel the emotional scars she had left behind.  
Now it wasn't the sight of Camille that pained him, but the idea of his Alexander being pleasured by another.

Magnus might not have seen them together or even knew who it had been, but his mind could so easily create the images that were missing: Alec spread out, on their bed, whining desperately for the Alpha to knot him, presenting his gorgeous ass as he usually did.

  
He could easily imagine the sounds associated with his thoughts. His omega crying out in pleasure once his orgasm had exploded around the rock hard cock that was pounding him.

"STOP IT!" Magnus roared throwing his now empty glass across the room, where it hit the wall and smashed into a thousand pieces, scattering fragments everywhere.  
The sound of his ringtone on his phone luckily stopped him from destroying anything else in his rage.

Sighing he looked at the caller ID “sorry Catarina, but I am not in the mood” he said to no one but himself letting the call flick to answerphone. no way he could he face people at the moment. 

  
Deciding the best place to go was the bed, he made his way to their shared bedroom only to hesitate in the doorway. could he lay in a bed that he had once shared with Alexander? no doubt that his irresistible scent would still be lingering over the golden silk sheets. shaking his head he turned and quickly made his way to the spare room.

  
Climbing under the thick duvet and sinking into the feathered pillow magus willed his mind to stop. After about half an hour of tossing and turning, he decided on a small sleep spell and waved his right hand just above his eyes allowing a small amount of sapphire blue magic to soak into his mind and sighed in content.

  
At least this would stop the images of his Alexander in the arms of another, the constant picture of his omega moaning and writhing with pleasure. Magnus shuddered again just before his eyes slowly grew too heavy, and he drifted into nothingness.

  
“MAGNUS!... MAGNUS BANE YOU GET OUT HERE THIS MINUTE!”

  
Magnus jumped from his sleep landing on the floor in a heap, what on earth? who was shouting? he groaned loudly rubbing his hands over his face. eyes finally focusing on his surroundings he noticed he was still in the spare room, his heart sinking when he understood why. 

  
BANG BANG BANG! “whoever is banging on my door I suggest you stop right NOW!” Magnus yelled followed by an annoyed growl.

Fighting to release himself from the entrapment of sheets and covers Magnus flew open the bedroom door determined to give the very loud person on the other side a strong reminder of why he is the high warlock only to freeze in the doorway.

  
There stood a furious Catarina Loss arms folded over her chest.

“MAGNUS BANE, YOU HAVE SOME SERIOUS EXPLAINING TO DO!”

It took Magnus an annoying amount of time to calm cat enough to explain to her he had been just sleeping. “I've not heard from you in four days Magnus!” what the hell?! she cried “you can't tell me that whole time you've just been sleeping,” she said giving him a quizzical look, she was not going to believe that.

  
Magnus looked at her puzzled, had it truly been four days? the small sleeping spell he used must have been stronger than he had thought.

  
“Cat, listen I'm sorry I alarmed you; that wasn't my intention. I simply had a lot of crap going on, and needed the space to think. Everything his fine” he lied, not meeting her gaze. he didn't want her to see the pain that was reflecting in his eyes, he just didn't have the strength or courage to explain everything.

  
Cat shuffled closer to Magnus on the couch and reached for his slightly trembling hands “what's going on Magnus? you know you can't hide your pain from me, I can see how much you're hurting.

  
“where's Alec?” she said looking around the loft for signs of her friend's omega. Hearing a quiet whimper from Magnus she pulled him into her arms where he broke into sobs.

“He's gone,” Magnus whispered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter turned into a bit of a nightmare for some reason right brightasstars/PhoenixStar73? 😆 so again thank you for being there to correct my usual mistakes etc. 
> 
> Thank you to all readers that have stuck through this angst fest, I can assure you it will get better 😊
> 
> Next chapter may take a bit longer than others as not 100% sure which direction I want to take but hopefully won't take to long x


	5. None of it's real

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> alec is now back at the institute, he has a lot to think about.

The night Alec arrived back at the institute all he badly wanted was to curl up into the safety of his warm, comfortable nest and surround himself with the different scent' of the people he loved the most. Sadly, this was not an option as his nest was no longer here having moved it to Magnus' loft, so with a depressed whimper, Alec climbed up on his very uncomfortable single mattress and buried himself among the thin cold sheet and pillows.

  
After everything he had been through, it was no surprise that exhaustion overtook him and Alec fell into a deep sleep not long after hitting the pillows, his inner omega quietly whining for the warmth and safety of his Alpha' arms.

  
Magnus' portal opened just outside the institute, adjusting the bag of clothes over his shoulder, he strolled towards the main door. Thankfully having been the one to add the wards to the building, access was no problem.

  
Standing just outside Alec' bedroom Magnus pressed his ear to the door, hearing no sound, he quietly entered and straight away spotted Alec curled up in a ball. Seeing him again had all his emotions from hours ago return and with a growl, he dumped the bag on the end of the bed.

  
Alec jumped upright not sure what had woken him until his eyes suddenly landed on the bright orange cat eyes of his alpha. “Magnus” Alec whispered, rubbing his eyes. “What are you doing here?”.

  
“You didn't take your stuff like I asked, so I'm returning it, didn't want it cluttering up my loft” the alpha replied through gritted teeth “your nest items are also in there” he added nonchalantly.

  
“What? You…you broke up my nest? Why would you do that Magnus?” Alec whimpered, trying his hardest not to cry again.

  
“Like I said, I don't want your stuff cluttering up MY loft and it was in my way, besides I'm trying to remove your scent from the place and the nest was making it impossible. when I meet an Omega or beta he or she will not want the place stinking of another."

  
Alec couldn't stop the tears from falling with that last sentence, was he that easily replaced?

  
“Magnus please you're not thinking straight, this isn't you!” Alec cried moving closer to the alpha, causing Magnus to growl viciously. “Don't touch me omega!” Magnus yelled using his alpha voice “you will never touch me again, not after you've touched another!”  
Alec cowered away from Magnus using his alpha voice “I never touched another Magnus I swear” he whispered

  
“Well? Was it good?” Magnus sneered “did he make you scream as loud as I did? Did you beg for more before he knotted you?!”

  
“STOP MAGNUS... PLEASE...JUST STOP!”

"ALEC!"

  
"ALEC, WAKE UP BUDDY!"

  
Alec awoke with a shout, tears blocking his vision, body soaked with sweat and trembling all over. The omega was aware of a voice calling him, asking if he was ok, but all he could think about was Magnus, Magnus was here he was shouting. That wasn't real, was it? His heart felt like it would burst from his chest, he couldn't breathe as black dots circled is vision.

  
"Slap!"

  
Alec' head whipped sharply to the side after receiving a sudden slap to the face. Raising his hand to his throbbing cheek, he stared wide-eyed at a worried-looking Izzy. “What the HELL was that for?!” he shouted, trying to hold back a pitiful whimper from the pain.

  
“I'm so sorry big brother I didn't know what else to do, you were panicking, and we couldn't get you to breathe” Izzy replied taking a seat on the bed next to him. “Alec you scared the crap out of us,” Jace said already sitting on the other side. “I was walking past your room not long ago and heard you shouting and begging for Magnus to stop.”

  
Alec squeezed his eyes shut after hearing his alpha's name while images of him so angry and cold clouded his thoughts. It was just a dream, Magnus wouldn't ever be like that with me. Would he? Before Alec could fill his head with more doubts Izzy took his hand in hers “what's going on big brother? Why did you sleep here last night? I thought you still had three weeks left of your holiday so didn't expect to see you.”

  
Alec took a deep breath to compose himself, you can do this he thought. “I'm fine guys, really,” he said, trying to sound as convincing as possible. “It must have been a nightmare that's all and Magnus was contacted to attend an emergency meeting in London late last night, he won't be back for a few days, maybe longer so thought I could stay here” Alec shrugged trying to seem nonchalant.

  
Jace glanced at Izzy with a look that said I don't believe that for a minute. "Okay then buddy, so what's the plan for the next few days? You're not on the rota for missions as you're meant to be on holiday" Jace said rising off the bed and heading for the door. Alec shrugged again "no idea, guess I'll just do some extra training and stuff."

  
“You could always help me with an autopsy I have booked in” Izzy suggested wiggling her eyebrows “I could always use an assistant” she giggled. Alec shuddered and swallowed deeply, feeling bile rise in his throat “eh!... no thank you!" he shouted, jumping out of bed as quickly as he could.

  
Both Jace and Izzy burst out laughing at their brother's reaction, as they both headed to the door, Izzy paused in the doorway “you know Alec if you ever need to talk about anything I'm here for you, we both are.” she said with a smile then walked away shutting the door, leaving Alec with just his thoughts.

  
Alec threw himself back on the bed making it creak loudly as if in protest. The omega groaned deeply, I shouldn't have lied, he thought, then quickly shook his head answering his thoughts. I can't pile all my troubles onto them, that's just selfish.

Absently stroking his flat stomach where is pup was growing daily, his mind wandered again to his alpha. What is he doing now? Does he miss me as much as I miss him? the omega closed his eyes trying to feel for his alpha through their bond but all he felt was vast emptiness, no emotions, nothing.

  
Growling in frustration Alec rose from the bed and stomped out his room towards the training room. He needed to hit something...

  
With each punch to the bag, Alec felt the weight of everything leave his shoulders. Alec punched for every bad thought he had.

  
“Thump!” _Magnus must hate me._

  
“Whack!” _Magnus doesn't trust me_.

  
“Thump!” _I'm a worthless omega_.

  
By the time Alec lost count of his punches the omega's knuckles were split open, blood slowly dripping down the sides of his hands to the floor.

  
“Alec!” Izzy called as she came running into the training room. Alec quickly hid his injured hands behind his back as he looked down at the floor in shame. Izzy held her chest as she caught her breath “I've been running around the institute looking for you” she said between breaths. “Our mother is here, and she's asked to speak with you, now...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope this chapter didn't hurt too much haha x


	6. The Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus leans on his friend Catarina who possibly has answers while Alec faces his mother.

Izzy didn't fail to spot her brothers' reaction to the news of Maryse.

The omega simply shrunk in on himself, he looked so small and vulnerable.

She was aware of the way Alec is treated around the institute especially by his mother who's opinions on omegas were well known.

When Alec presented as an omega Izzy swore to herself that she would do everything she could to support her brother, no matter what, but being a beta herself she often felt powerless.

"Alec?" Izzy called snapping the omega out of his current trance.

"Sorry iz, umm... I need... I need to go" he stuttered "We'll talk later yes? I need to change before I see alph... mother" Alec corrected hoping Izzy didn't catch his mistake.

As Alec turned to leave his sister caught him by the wrist.

"Alec wait, what's that?" She asked pointing to his neck. "What's what? Iz I don't have time... let go" Alec whined as he yanked his arm away.

"Your neck Alec, it's bright red and looks really sore, does it hurt?" Izzy asked as she tilted her head to get a better look. Alec raised his hand to his neck wincing when he touched his mating bite. "It's been itching on and off all day but it's probably nothing to worry about" The omega replied trying to reassure her.

"Talk to you later, I'll come and find you." And with that, he was gone.

Izzy couldn't help the terrible feeling in her stomach that her brother had a lot more going on in his life then he was admitting.

Upon entering his room Alec removed his sweat pants and black vest he'd been training in, wincing again as he grazed his neck. Quickly moving to the bathroom he glanced in the mirror.

Alec could barely see the outline of his mating bite under all the redness and swelling, it looked terrible but unable to do anything about it now he quickly fetched his Steele from his jacket hanging on the door and drew a quick iratze.

While in the bathroom Alec considered taking a shower, after all, he had trained before and probably stunk a bit, but he knew his mother was not an alpha that liked being kept waiting. So with a deep breath, he quickly got dressed and walked to the main office.

For just a minute he stood outside just staring at the door wishing he could be anywhere else but here.

With a deep sigh, the omega knocked on the door two times and stepped back, waiting.

"ENTER!" Maryse shouted from the other side.

Back at Magnus' loft

"He's gone"

"Magnus, what do you mean Alec's gone? cat asked, "What happened?"

With a sigh Magnus ran a hand through his unstyled hair "I kicked him out cat, I had to, he... he cheated on me with another Alpha".

"What!?" cat shouted

"That doesn't sound like Alec, Magnus are you sure? I mean I know I don't know him as well as you do but this is Alec we are talking about, your everything to him and I just don't think he would do anything to purposely hurt you and especially not that."

"Huh... well you've not heard the worst part... he's also pregnant." Magnus sneered through gritted teeth.

"What hurts the most Cat was how he desperately tried to convince me the pup was mine, how could he? Even after I told him as a warlock I can't ever give him children" Magnus whispered as his tears started to fall.

"I wanted to believe him Cat, I wanted it so badly, I still do. To raise a child with him was something I often dreamt off. I thought maybe one day we would adopt. I never once, overall the centuries and different relationships, considered children a possibility until Alexander became mine".

With that the strong warlock Alpha broke right in front of his best friends eyes, grabbing fistfuls of hair as he sobbed.

"Oh, Magnus baby come here" cat pleaded, Pulling her friend into her arms. they both stayed this way for a while as Magnus sobbed into her neck and gripped her tightly as he shook.

Once Magnus had calmed down enough, Cat went over to his drink cart and poured them both a whiskey. After everything so far she certainly needed it.

Sitting back down on the couch again she handed Magnus the glass which he took with a small smile "Thank you, Catarina, you know me so well" he chuckled.

They both sat in silence for a while to emotional to talk.

"Oh my god!" Cat screamed jumping off the couch making Magnus squeak in surprise.

"You heard nothing Catarina!" the alpha declared while trying to hide how embarrassed he was from the sound he made. Cat simply raised an eyebrow at him and chuckled as she started pacing around.

"Cat, darling please explain to me why you jumped off my couch, all most making me spill my drink in the process and now continue to pace my living room. You'll wear a hole in my very expensive Persian rug in a minute."

Stopping suddenly cat whirled around to face the alpha who was now perched on the edge of the couch, concern spread across his face.

"MARCO!" cat shouted "Marco Silverton."

"Umm... is that name suppose to mean something cat? Magnus replied feeling concerned about his friend's behaviour.

"Oh Magnus you silly warlock, remember that British warlock we kept bumping into?"

Magnus sat back thinking for a moment when it came to him... "That annoying stuck up bastard from England?"

"Yes him!, he tore your pocket from your jacket that time". Cat said chuckling at the memory.

"That was not funny Caterina, that was my favourite jacket, cost a fortune which he still owes me for," Magnus said with a whine

"I'm getting off subject. Can you recall that Seelie he was stepping out with as they called it back then?, Dariyah I think her name was."

"Anyway not long after we left England, I heard rumours going around that he'd somehow got her pregnant."

"So?" Magnus replied with a shrug, not realising the connection.

"Magnus he's a warlock you idiot, like us... infertile.

I'm pretty sure their story became so famous that at one point it became a children's storybook.

"So all those years ago, being curious I made some enquiries. of course, even I had doubts, no one at the time had ever heard of a warlock conceiving. Turns out the Seelie gave birth to a baby girl, half warlock, half Seelie".

Magnus remained silent, mulling over everything Caterina had said. "That should not have been possible cat." he said "how?" was the only question he had.

"Fate? Work of the angels? who cares Magnus what matters is it happened and can happen.

Maybe because the Seelie has angel blood and the warlock has demon it balanced things out, like yin and yang, they completed one another which made conception possible? I've had many theories Magnus but no real proof" Cat finished with a sigh, slumping back down on the couch.

"Magnus please tell me you see where I'm going with all this?" she pleaded to her friend who now looked as white as a ghost.

"Your Omega is pregnant Magnus, most likely with your baby."

Not getting any response cat shuffled closer placing a hand on her friend's shoulder "Did you hear me Magnus?" she whispered.

Magnus turned slowly to look at Cat with wide eyes "Caterina... What have I done?"

Back at the institute 

"ENTER!" Maryse shouted from the other side of the door.

Swallowing the bile in the back of his throat Alec entered the office.

Maryse stood behind the desk, shoulders back arms crossed behind her. It took the omega everything he had not to just run as fast as he could the other direction, but he stood in front of the desk, taking the same stance as her but with his head lowered, eyes to the floor.

"You asked to see me mother," he said glancing up at her slightly.

Not hiding the look of disgust on her face, the alpha slowly made her way around the desk, arms still folded behind her.

Alec had to hold back a whimper as she circled him.

"I see after living with that filthy warlock you've forgotten your place Alexander" she sneered roughly pushing Alec to his knees.

"sorry Alpha" he whispered eyes still glued to the floor.

"Better" she stated with a click of her tongue.

Walking back around to stand in front of him she remained silent, relishing in the way Alec was visibly trembling.

"so Alexander, I can see from the rota that you have another three weeks left before you resume your duties, so care to explain what you think you are doing here?" she asked.

"Mag...Magnus was called away to London for a... a few days so I thought I could stay here, do some extra training". Alec couldn't help the stutter as he spoke trying hard to sound calm.

Growling loudly Maryse reached forward grabbing a fistful of the omegas hair, yanking back his head making him whimper in pain. "How dare you lie to me omega!" Maryse raged, her eyes glowing red.

Pulling on Alec's hair again so his head tilted to the side she pointed to his red and swollen mating bite. "You think you can hide this from me? I know what an Alpha's rejection looks like Alec."

"So... that disgusting thing you call Alpha has finally come to his senses, realised how worthless you are and dumped you back on us." she sneered letting go of Alec's hair as he tried to hide his tears.

"I don't know... know what you mean moth... Alpha" the omega cried while covering his mate bite with his hand as it throbbed.

"Your so-called Alpha has rejected you hasn't he?" Maryse smiled circling the omega again.

"You're now experiencing the symptoms. First comes the pain and swelling around your bite followed by weakness, cold sweats and the shakes as your inner Omega pines for its Alpha."

Alec glanced up at his mother as she spoke not missing the way she smiled while explaining.

"Then your body won't accept any food or liquid unless presented to you by your Alpha. Your bodies last way of gaining the Alpha's attention.

So I suggest as soon as you leave my office you return to your room and stay there, I don't want you being an inconvenience to others Alexander do I make myself clear?"

With a nod, Alec rose to his feet wobbling slightly.

"Now go," Maryse said as she walked back behind the desk.

As Alec reached for the door she spoke again.

"Alexander, I do hope you survive it all, and the pup of course," she said coldly, catching a slight change in the omega's scent due to the pregnancy.

With wide eyes, Alec left but not before he heard his mother's last comment.

"But I doubt it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my longest chapter yet, hope it answers a few questions but also creates new ones haha x


	7. The Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maryse has a plan and Alec finds support.

  
Maryse remained seated behind the large mahogany desk when Alec left the office. Their short meeting had left the Alpha with a lot to think about. With a sly grin to herself, she quickly wrote out a fire message -

_Please come to the New York institute ASAP. It concerns the Omega._

If what she had in mind was successful, it would remove a certain warlock from the equation and Alexander would be in his proper place at last.

Alec had returned to his room as his mother had requested. 

As soon as he closed the door, he placed a silencing rune and immediately collapsed on his bed and sobbed.

So it was true, his Alpha, his true mate had rejected him and his pup. Everything he was feeling, the lack of connection to his Alpha and the sore mating bite. It was all connected, there was no denying it. 

It hurt so bad, the omega could easily ignore the physical pain, after all, being a shadowhunter he dealt with that sort of pain daily, but the emotional pain cut deep like a jagged knife stabbing over and over, there was no escape.

His inner omega whined, cried and begged for its Alpha. For Magnus to walk through the door, wrap his strong arms around him and hold him tight. To whisper in his ear how sorry he was and how much he loved his omega and unborn pup. 

Knock, knock...

"Alec? Buddy?" Jace called out "can I come in?"

"Mmm," Alec moaned, having no energy for words.

Jace quietly entered the room, closing the door behind him and taking a seat near his brother on the bed.

"Talk to me buddy, you might have blocked our rune but it doesn't take a genius to know you're hurting Alec, badly".

The alpha leaned over to see his brothers face and tutted at what he saw. "You look like crap brother and you're burning up," Jace said as he placed his hand on the omega forehead causing Alec to quietly whimper at the coldness.

Tap Tap Tap...

"Alec?" Izzy whispered as her head appeared through the now open door.

"Oh, Jace here you are, everything alright?" she said as she closed the door and looked from Jace to Alec and back again.

Jace gave her a look which said no, it's bad

With a sigh, Izzy nodded to Jace to move up and slumped down on the bed next to him.

"Come on, big brother, you've got to talk to us. I promise whatever you have to say we won't judge you. We'll always love you no matter what okay?" Izzy whispered as she stroked a hand up and down the omega' back. She could feel how much he was trembling causing her to frown with worry.

Alec sniffled and slowly attempted to sit up, eventually needing Jace's help to do so.

Rubbing the tears from his eyes, he took a deep breath and proceeded to explain everything that had happened. How he told Magnus about his pregnancy. Magnus thinking Alec had cheated and throwing him out. How he was now suffering through the rejection and terrified of losing both his Alpha and his pup for good.

Maryse was now pacing the office checking the time every few minutes. It was almost an hour now since she sent off that fire message so where was she? The alpha pondered.

Just as she considered sending another there was a knock at the door.

"Enter!" Maryse shouted while quickly taking a seat back behind the desk.

Underhill popped his head around the door "Lydia Branwell to see you, ma'am."

"Yes, send her in" the Alpha replied impatiently.

Lydia quickly entered, closing the door behind her.

"Miss Branwell, Thank you for coming, please take a seat," Maryse said gesturing to the seat opposite.

"Thank you. Mrs Lightwood, I must admit I was rather surprised at receiving your fire message and intrigued. You said it concerns the omega? I assume you mean your son Alec?" Lydia said as she took the offered seat, crossing one leg over the other.

"Yes, that's correct. As I'm sure you're aware the omega went against my wishes and what was best for his institute and mated with the warlock Magnus Bane." the Alpha said gritting her teeth.

"I'm pleased to tell you Alexander is as we speak suffering through the effects of Alpha rejection".

Lydia paled, knowing the effects and pain herself. When her mate John passed away the pain and symptoms of his loss was unbearable. Even though an Alpha wouldn't suffer loss like an Omega would, it was still one of the hardest times in her life. Rejection was also very different from the loss of a mate but she could sympathise with Alec.

"Oh, I see" Lydia replied shuffling slightly in her seat.

"Sorry, Maryse but I fail to see what that has to do with me? As you know I'm looking for an unmated omega."

Maryse chuckled and rose from her chair.

"Right now the omega is in his room. Weak, vulnerable, pining for An Alpha that doesn't want him" the alpha said as she casually wandered the room.

"Our original plan was for you as an Alpha to claim the omega and this institute for yourself. Unfortunately, with Alexander being my firstborn, the title of the head will pass to him, the thought of an omega running my institute makes me sick!" Maryse spat out.

"Yes Maryse, I know all this, but the fact remains, Alec is still mated, how can I claim him? He may be rejected, as shameful as it is but he still has his mating bite. Until it completely fades, there is nothing I can do, and that's if he survives the rejection which he may not" Lydia replied with a sigh.

"Lydia, listen to me," Maryse said, trying not to growl in frustration.

"His mating bite makes no difference, now he has no connection to his Alpha making his inner Omega vulnerable to another. If you were to bite him now your connection would be strong enough, he will have to obey you as his Alpha" Maryse said with a smile.

The Alpha stopped in front of Lydia, kneeling and taking her hand in hers. "This will then force the Omega' body into heat for its new Alpha to claim him properly, and causing him to lose that disgusting half-breed pup he's carrying. His body won't allow another Alpha's pup to grow, I'm sure of it, but if he does remain pregnant then I'm sure we can find another way to deal with it" The Alpha sneered.

"He's pregnant!?" Lydia shouted, jumping up from the chair with a growl.

"Yes, and keep your voice down," Maryse whispered.

"I don't want everyone in the institute to know. Besides, you know this is the right thing to do Lydia, this was the plan from the start, the warlock should never have been involved and the pup never conceived, it will be an abomination" Maryse said with a growl.

"Lydia please, we don't have time to keep going over this, the sooner you bite Alexander the sooner you can claim what is yours. I'm sure the omega is only a few weeks into his pregnancy, when I smelt his new scent earlier it wasn't very strong. Every minute we keep delaying the pup grows stronger even without its alpha sires presence, it could survive your bite which will only cause us more problems".

Lydia' shoulders sagged in defeat, Maryse plan was crazy, sick even but it would solve everything and get the institute she badly wanted. Yes, she had a cushy job with the clave, but being a single female Alpha meant no promotions, those all went to the male alpha's, and always having to answer to someone. She needed this, this was her one chance.

With another sigh, Lydia turned towards the other Alpha "Take me to my Omega" she said with a smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter took some time and is shorter than usual, had a bit of a block with this one.
> 
> hope to not take so long with next 😊  
> Thank you bright + Alyssa for your brilliant input x
> 
> thanks for reading everyone x


	8. Plan in motion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maryse and Lydia go ahead with their plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please note this chapter contains some non-con which some readers may find upsetting.

After explaining everything to his siblings, Alec collapsed back against his brother Jace, who was luckily sat beside him.

The omega was panting, unable to hide his pain and discomfort.

Alec felt exhausted after talking to his siblings, but also felt a weight had been lifted from his whole body, he was no longer alone.

Now with the support of Izzy and Jace, he felt mentally stronger to face everything. Shame he didn't feel physically stronger, he thought, in fact, he felt worse.

Both the siblings had remained silent all the way through Alec's story and still, hadn't spoken for ages, in shock and concerned for their brother who was worsening by the minute.

Izzy was the first to break the silence "Alec why didn't you speak to us sooner? Instead of trying to deal with all that alone".

"So...sorry Iz" The omega whispered, "did...didn't want you to worry".

Jace unconsciously growled at this making Alec whimper slightly in pain due to his pounding head.

"Alec, buddy, you cant keep blocking us out. We're here for you just like you are always there for us when we need you". Jace said, trying to keep his voice down as the omega rested his head back on his brother's shoulder.

Jace wasn't Alec's Alpha but his scent was a familiar, soothing one which helped to relax the omega.

Izzy could see how weak her brother was and how fast the symptoms were progressing. Herself and Jace would do anything to help their brother through anything, but she knew only one person could stop it, Magnus Bane.

No matter what had happened between the mated pair Izzy knew her brother needed him, even if it meant Magnus helped him through the rejection only to leave again.

Alec had now drifted into a fitful sleep against Jace, who slowly lowered his brother onto the pillow causing the omega to whimper but not wake.

"Jace, come on we need to hurry" Izzy whispered as she quickly made her way towards the door, pausing when she heard Alec's pained whimpers in his sleep.

"Where are we going Iz?" Jace replied with a frown. "I don't think we should leave him".

"Whether we like it or not, we have to get Magnus. I bet he doesn't even know what Alec' going through" Izzy said as they both quietly stepped out the room closing the door behind them.

Jace reached for Izzy's arm with a growl, stopping her.

"I don't want him anywhere near our brother!" he shouted, causing a few shadowhunters nearby to glance up.

"He's the reason Alec is like this, he caused all that pain and suffering, and for what? Because he wasn't prepared to talk it out? Didn't trust our brother enough?"

Jace was now pacing, desperate to contain all his anger, when all he wanted to do was explode and tear that stupid warlocks head off.

Izzy rolled her eyes at her brother "I know Jace, after everything he's done id be happy if I never see that glittery asshole of an alpha ever again but without him, our brother may not survive this".

Jace stopped his pacing, his face paled, he felt so conflicted. As an Alpha, his nature was telling him to protect his brother and not allow anyone near him, especially not the alpha to blame.

Izzy sighed "Jace look at me".

The alpha looked up at his sister, snapping him out of his thoughts.

"You're an Alpha, I know all you want is to protect our brother from any more pain and suffering, but keeping Magnus away from him will only make this worse. We have to do what's best for Alec now. Okay?" Izzy asked, placing a hand on Jace's shoulder as reassurance.

Jace sighed loudly but nodded in agreement "Let's go then".

Meanwhile, Maryse and Lydia are still discussing the plan...

“Right now Alexander is in his room, most likely trying to sleep through his symptoms,” Maryse said as she paced around the office mulling over the plan. The quicker they acted the better.

“Okay” Lydia replied with a sigh. She still wasn't sure this was the right thing to do, it all felt wrong, but she knew this was the only way to correct Alec's mistakes with the warlock and to get what she wanted.

After all, she wouldn't be a bad Alpha for Alec, she would take care of him as long as he obeyed and respected her.

“So how should I do it?” Lydia whispered as if she was speaking something dirty.

“I don't care!” Maryse shouted with a growl.

“I don't care what you have to do, seduce him, overpower him, use your alpha voice anything just get it done!”

Lydia shrunk back in her chair slightly, she didn't like the idea of a struggle or harming the omega but if that's what it takes...

“With any luck, the omega will be so out of it from the fever he may even confuse you for his Alpha” Maryse said with a chuckle.

Lydia looked away rolling her eyes, she couldn't understand how Maryse could laugh and joke in a situation like this, especially concerning her own son.

Rising from the chair the alpha made her way to the door but paused before opening it, taking a deep breath she turned “Are you sure this is the only way Maryse?” she questioned.

Maryse eyes flashed Alpha red briefly as she swallowed a growl.

“Yes this is what's best for everyone, and remember to do whatever it takes” she replied with a sneer and with that Lydia nodded and left.

Once she reached what she thought was Alec' room Lydia placed an ear to the door. She could clearly hear is pained whimpers on the other side which tugged at her inner Alpha.

Slowly she entered immediately spotting the omega curled up on his bed, shaking and whining through pain and fever.

Lydia closed the door as quietly as possible and placed a locking and silencing rune, so they wouldn't be disturbed.

Taking a deep breath to calm her nerves the alpha made her way towards the bed pausing to watch the sleeping omega.

Even though Alec was clearly not well and not looking his best she couldn't help but notice how attractive he was.

Considering he was an omega Alec was still very well-built and toned which pleased her, after all a weak omega is worthless. As he slept his dark hair had fallen slightly across his eyes which she longed to move out the way but feared it would wake him.

Not sure on the best way to proceed the alpha removed her jacket and tight-fitting blouse, leaving her in a black vest and grey pencil skirt.

Lydia, now feeling more comfortable, decided to layout on the bed next to the omega who whined quietly at the movement but didn't wake. Slowly the alpha draped her arm across him pulling herself closer until her chest and body were pressed against his broad back. Moaning quietly, she couldn't help her arousal.

Getting so caught up in the moment and how turned on she felt, the Alpha didn't notice she was rutting herself against the omegas leg. Her hand had found its way under Alec's vest, caressing his smooth toned abs.

She knew this was all wrong but it had been ages since she felt this way after not being with anyone since the loss of John.

So lost in her feelings of arousal and need there was no stopping it, the room now filled with the overpowering scent of Alpha pheromones.

Suddenly Alec shifted slightly with a moan, which Lydia mistook for pleasure and consent. So not wasting any time she continued her rutting against him as her hand slowly moved down from his abs to his sweat pants, easily reaching inside them and his boxers.

The fact that Alec wasn't hard for her didn't deter her ministrations. Taking his soft cock in hand she slowly stroked him a few times, grinning as she felt him harden under her touch.

Alec shuffled, not sure at first what had woken him until he felt a solid body moving against him and heard a pleasured moan in his ear.

The omega was hit with an unexpected wave of pleasure, which made him moan out loud, that felt amazing after all the pain he'd experienced.

At first, Alec relaxed and settled into the pillows again with a smile, taking the pleasure his alpha was giving him. Magnus would take care of him he thought but quickly something felt very wrong.

Alarm bells started ringing in his head...

_Magnus rejected him. Magnus wouldn't touch him like this while unwell or in pain. Magnus no longer wanted him._

It was then the omega caught the strong scent of aroused alpha, but female!

Alec's eyes grew wide with fear as his inner omega cried out in distress.

Whoever was touching him didn't stop, ignored his cry and pulled him even closer.

Alec could feel her breath on his neck.

“Don't worry my beautiful omega” The alpha whispered in his ear.

“I will take care of you”.


	9. In Time?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will Lydia succeed in biting Alec?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To all readers thankyou so much for your continued support with my first fic. I've got a terrible habit of ending chapters with so many questions so thanks for your patience 😆
> 
> Warning- This chapter continues with the non-con from last chapter which may be upsetting for some readers.

Magnus was now alone, pacing around his loft. Catarina had to leave not long after their conversation for her night shift at the hospital.

So much was going through the Alpha's mind. 

_Was it really possible? His Omega pregnant with his pup?_

It felt like an impossible dream, too good to be true but the thought of raising a family with Alec, picturing his Omega cradling a small bundle in his arms brought a smile to the Alpha's face.

It had been almost a week now since that awful day when he made the mistake of turning his back on everything he held dear. Definitely the longest they had been apart since Alec first moved in.

The Omega' absence was getting harder every day, his scent no longer lingered around his loft causing Magnus' inner Alpha to whine and growl unhappily, ready to snap at any given moment.

Magnus knew he had made some awful mistakes and if he could go back and change things he would handle the situation so differently, but he couldn't. All he hoped now was that his amazing Omega could forgive him.

Glancing at the time he huffed in annoyance, it is too late to go a find, Alec now, the omega was probably curled up in bed asleep so with a loud sigh the Alpha slumped down into his favourite armchair and conjured himself a nice cup of green tea.

BANG BANG BANG!...

"MAGNUS, OPEN UP!"

Magnus let out a loud groan, he knew exactly who it was when his wards went off alerting him to the unwelcome presence of two shadowhunters. There was certainly no mistaking the loud bellowing of the annoying Jace Wayland.

With an annoyed growl, the Alpha slowly rose from his chair placing his cup on the coffee table and made his way to the door as the obnoxious banging and shouting continued.

"I must insist you stop before you tear my door from its hinges!" Magnus yelled just as he faced two very out of breath and angry-looking shadowhunters.

"Jace, Isabelle. What can I do for you?" he said nonchalantly.

That was it, that was all it took for Jace to snap. His eyes flashed red and with a loud enraged growl, he leapt forward so fast even Magnus didn't see it coming when the young Alpha's fist connected with the other's nose.

"CRACK!"

Magnus staggered back but remained on his feet, now bent over clutching his bleeding nose.

Jace went to move towards him again, fists still raised and eyes blazing but this time Izzy stepped in front of him "That's enough Jace, you know we don't have the time" she pleaded.

The young Alpha nodded but looked over her shoulder "you deserved that you selfish prick!" he yelled, "Count yourself lucky that's all you're getting".

Magnus straightened himself up waving a hand over his bloody nose encasing it in bright blue magic and healing it with a loud click as the bone is forced back correctly.

The Alpha looked Jace directly in the eyes "Yes Jace, I agree with you, that was deserved, so you get that one for free but come at me again and you will certainly have more than a broken nose to deal with". Magnus snarled as he squared up to the young Alpha.

"Oh please!" Izzy shouted, arms crossed and tapping her foot at them both. "Stop your pathetic Alpha pissing match, we don't have time!.

"Magnus" she yelled clicking her fingers at him to get his attention.

"Alec needs you"

After Explaining to Magnus what their brother was going through, the pain and suffering, all because he had turned his back on his Omega, the Alpha paled. He hadn't considered his actions could be seen as rejection, but that's exactly how he had made Alec feel, unwanted, unloved and rejected.

Izzy paused and slowly glanced at her brother with a confused expression. Jace looked just as confused as she did as he watched the powerful warlock Alpha literally crumble in front of him.

They both didn't know what to expect from Magnus once he knew everything, they were even ready to physically drag the Alpha back to the institute if he refused, but this?...

The Warlock looked like he was either going to collapse into a heap on the floor or throw up. Devasted was not the word to describe him.

Now Izzy understood, Magnus didn't want any of this, his inner Alpha was clearly struggling without his Omega just as much as her brother but without the rejection symptoms. Stupid idiots, she thought to herself shaking her head.

"Magnus?" she whispered, unsure how to approach him, the look on the warlocks face as he looked up tore at her heart.

"Magnus, our brother needs you now, no matter what has happened between you he needs his Alpha, please come," she said as she smoothed a hand up and down his back in comfort.

With a deep breath and determined expression, Magnus waved his hand creating a portal to the front of the institute.

Magnus glanced back at the two shadowhunters before stepping through.

"Let's go and get my Omega".

BACK AT THE INSTITUTE

"Don't worry Omega, I will take care of you". Lydia whispered in Alec's ear, making him shudder and whimper quietly in fear.

The Alpha grinned taking all the sounds and responses Alec was making as pleasure and need. As she pulled his body closer to her, not noticing the way Alec had frozen, the Omega whined loudly causing Lydia to pause in concern. Wondering what the whine was for but chuckled when she realised she had briefly stopped pleasuring him as they moved closer.

So the Alpha returned her hand to his now softened cock and continued to slowly stroke him. "That's it, baby just enjoy it" she cooed.

Alec's whole body had frozen, this was all wrong, he didn't want this but couldn't stop his body from reacting, betraying him. he felt powerless, couldn't move couldn't speak. All he could think about was Magnus, his beautiful Alpha, what would he think of him now?

The Omega whined again in both pleasure and pain and the Alpha gripped his half-hard cock roughly, clearly getting impatient with his lack of response.

As tears slowly fell from his eyes Alec willed his body to move, to stop this, to do anything.

Lydia raised herself slightly, placing soft kisses to the Omega' neck. Luckily his sore mating bite was on the other side so she wouldn't need to turn him. In her mind she had planned to bite him as he came, his orgasm helping him through the pain her bite would cause but she knew she was running out of time and the omega was even fully hard yet.

"I'm going to claim you now Alec, with my bite" she whispered.

"It will hurt because you're not in heat, but don't worry I won't leave you, your mine now so you can forget all about that disgusting warlock" she sneered as she revealed her Alpha canines.

Alec's eyes widened, please no, he didn't want another Alpha only Magnus. He belonged to him, no...no...no. Closing his eyes he could see Magnus, smiling and calling his name with his arms outstretched waiting to pull him close and never let go.

With some newfound strength, Alec threw his whole body away from the Alpha before her teeth could sink into his bare neck.

The Omega landed on the floor with a thump sending sharp spasms of pain to shoot through his already weak body. Alec cried out in pain wanting to desperately to curl up and sleep it all away but he knew he wasn't safe.

Quickly with his very last bit of strength, Alec dragged himself towards the door, trying to get as far away from the Alpha as possible. He made it halfway before his body crumbled and he collapsed panting heavily.

Just when he thought the disgusting Alpha was coming for him, he heard a loud familiar growl just as the door to his room exploded off its hinges to reveal the high warlock of Brooklyn, surrounded by his bright red magic, his eyes glowing Alpha red.

Alec barely had time to register that his Alpha had come for him, before the darkness overtook him and he collapsed into nothingness.


	10. Revenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus deals with Maryse and Lydia

Maryse was pacing around the office. Glancing at the time, she knew Lydia had been with Alexander for about twenty minutes, surely the deed would be done? If it was then she would have nothing more to fear.

The Alpha knew she was playing a very dangerous game, especially when it concerned the powerful Alpha warlock, but sometimes in life you have to take a few risks and step on a few toes to get what you want.

As long as there was no way for the high warlock to find out or any reason for him to come to the institute then all would go to plan, the only loose ends she could think of were Jace and Isabelle.

"Underhill" she called as she left the office in search of them.

"Yes ma'am" the beta replied as he stood to attention.

"Have you seen Jace and Isabelle recently? I need them both for a mission Maryse said, as she glanced around trying to catch sight of them.

"Yes I believe they were with Alec for a while before they both headed out, I thought they were going on a mission but they weren't geared up. I hope everything is ok ma'am" Underhill enquired, noticing the furious look on the Alpha's face.

"Nothing I can't handle" she replied through gritted. "Thank you, Underhill, that is all".

With a low growl Maryse stormed off towards the main entrance, she knew exactly where her children had run off to and who they would be returning with.

Magnus, Jace and Izzy exited the portal just outside the institute.

"Magnus wait!" Izzy shouted, running after the Alpha who was wasting no time in getting to his omega. With a small growl, he turned back towards her "Isabelle, we don't have time, Alexander needs me".

"I know Magnus but please I need to know... What are your intentions with my brother? Because if you're going to help him then leave him again...

"That is not my intention!" 

Magnus paused for a minute, understanding Izzy's reasons for asking.

"Isabelle, I love your brother with every fibre of my being, turning my back on him will always be my biggest regret and I will spend every minute of every day making it up to him if he'll let me" 

Magnus looked away, trying desperately to not show his fears, what if his omega couldn't forgive him? Had Alec realised what a terrible Alpha he was and moved on?

"Magnus? Hey, I know my brother and I know what you mean to him" Izzy whispered sensing the Alphas concerns "If you hurt him again you will meet the other end of my heel, big strong Alpha or not you won't see it coming believe me" she said with a grin, making Magnus smile in return.

"Umm guys, we've got a problem," Jace said, glancing back at the institute.

Magnus and Izzy both turned to see what he was talking about, only to see Maryse Lightwood blocking the entrance, back straight, head raised and arms folded across her chest.

"Maryse" Magnus said with a nod as he casually strode up to the entrance. "Id say its good to see you but you'd know I was lying".

Maryse growled quietly "What are you doing here bane? Last I knew you were not a shadowhunter so you have no reason to be here".

Magnus smirked, Maryse was desperately trying to appear strong and collected as she released her Alpha scent in warning, but being a stronger and older Alpha meant Magnus could easily smell her fear.

Tutting at her Magnus took a step closer, grinning when she flinched back slightly "I am here Maryse to see my Omega Alexander, who I know is here, now I hope you're not trying to stop me. This would be a clear violation of the law."

Maryse raised an eyebrow, she had hoped the traditional laws would be forgotten. Right now she realised she was way over her head, the only hope she had was Lydia completing the plan before they all realised what was happening.

"Surely I don't need to remind you, of all people, of the law concerning Alpha/Omega pairings, if you are attempting to keep me from my mated Omega I would be well within my rights to punish you".

Maryse glared back at the Alpha. "That is where you are wrong warlock, Alexander is no longer your mate," she said failing to hide your triumphant grin. "The omega, after suffering through the rejection of his Alpha, has now excepted another, in fact they are together as we speak".

Magnus paled and stumbled back slightly, it couldn't be true, could it? His Alexander had excepted another? Wouldnt he have felt that through their mate bond? but he realised he hadn't felt anything from Alexander since he left, so maybe that was why, maybe he truly had moved on. The alpha's mind slowly filled with his insecurities blocking out all the raised voices around him.

"What do you mean another Alpha?!" Izzy yelled, looking at Jace who was just as confused.

"We left him just under an hour ago in his room crying out for Magnus... His Alpha!" Jace said trying to work out how his brother could have met another Alpha in that time, in fact, why would he even want to? Magnus was all he ever spoke about and they were expecting a pup so none of it made sense.

"Maryse" Jace said his eyes Briefly flashing Alpha red. "What have you done?"

Maryse glanced over at Jace nonchalantly "I did what needed to be done" she replied with a shrug.

"The Omega was supposed to do as he was told and be mated to the Alpha of my choosing, but no, being the awful Omega that he is, he decided to spread his legs for a disgusting warlock"

Maryse spoke with such venom about her son, making both siblings despise her even more.

"So instead of leaving Alexander to suffer a rejection I decided to settle a few wrongs, now things are as they should be. By now I'm sure the Omega is claimed by another and no longer a problem.

Izzy's eyes widened in shock but before she could retaliate a loud Alpha growl erupted from Magnus causing them all to flinch back in fear.

Magnus, who was now stalking towards Maryse, bright red eyes glaring at the now shaking female Alpha. "How dare you!" He yelled as magic wrapped around her lifting her off the ground, inches away from his furious face.

Maryse tried hard not to show her fear as she struggled against the angry Alpha's magic. "You can't do anything warlock, your too late, you've lost everything, including the disgusting half-breed pup!" she spat back laughing insanely.

Magnus growled again tightening his magic arrived her which caused her to wince in pain.

"If Alexander or our pup has been harmed in any way, I will break every single bone in your body over and over" He sneered. Making his point Magnus flicked his wrist quickly causing Maryse to scream as her shoulder popped from its socket. "I will keep breaking them until you are begging for death" He whispered in her ear before he flicked his wrist again causing the other shoulder to pop.

Izzy and Jace had backed off as soon as they heard Magnus Alpha growl, knowing not to interfere with an Alpha's revenge. Even though this was their mother screaming in agony, the way she had treated their brother ever since he presented, she deserved everything she got and more, she had been dead to them both, long ago.

"Yo..you can't kill me, war...warlock" Maryse snickered as she winced in pain. 

"Yes your quite right Maryse, death is simply to kind for you, but luckily I've got something even better than death" Magnus grinned as he circled the terrified woman.

"As you know, being a prince of Edom gives me certain privileges, and I'm sure my father would love a new toy to play with, especially when he finds out you plotted to kill his unborn grandchild"

Maryse's armour shattered after hearing the warlocks threat "Please Magnus...Mr Bane, please you can't, anything but that please" she sniffled.

Magnus chuckled "Oh but I can" and with a quick flick of the wrist, Maryse was surrounded by thick red and black smoke, stifling her screams before disappearing completely to the depths of Edom.

Before Jace and Izzy realised what had happened, Magnus had blasted open the doors of the institute, the wards surrounding it allowing him access, leaving the two siblings chasing after him.

Magnus could smell his poor Omega's pain and fear even before he reached his room, blasting the door off its hinges with a growl.

The first thing he saw nearly made the strong Alpha sink to his knees in pain, his beautiful Alexander, body weak and pale desperately dragging himself away from the disgusting female Alpha that tried to take him. 

As Alec looked up at him the relief on his face was indescribable, his inner Alpha pulled at him to protect and care for his injured Omega. As Alexander lost consciousness the Alpha knew he had to take care of the problem quickly before he could be any help to his omega "Jace, Isabelle please take care of Alexander for me he asked before the Alpha's glowing red eyes locked with Lydia's.

So this was the Alpha who thought they could claim his Omega, who dared to even touch him.

With another loud Alpha growl, he leapt forward, magic wrapping around her dragging her from the bed and pinning her to the closest wall.

"War...warlock Bane please" Lydia begged, eyes wide with fear. She knew she had crossed a line, touching another Alpha's mate is punishable by death if the affected Alpha deemed it necessary. At the time, this didn't seem to be an issue considering the Omega was rejected but now, it was a very big issue.

"I never touched him, I swear! Maryse, it was all her idea, I didn't have a choice, please" 

"So please explain to me Miss Branwell why my Omega was desperately crawling away from you, trousers low around his waist and his bedroom stinks of your disgusting arousal. Also you are led in his bed exactly where his siblings left him sleeping not long ago" Magnus stated with a growl.

"I...I..we umm" Lydia stuttered unable to explain her actions.

"How dare you treat an Omega this way, Alpha's like you are exactly why some Omega's are still so ashamed by their gender, you make me sick!" The Alpha roared snapping his fingers causing bright red and orange flames to slowly lick its way up the female Alphas legs, burning and melting away her skin and flesh as she screamed.

Jace quickly jumped up from the floor closing the bedroom door and placing a silencing rune, knowing if the institute heard the screams, Magnus revenge would be over much too quickly.

Magnus smirked as he watched her scream and writhe in pain. "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't end your miserable existence" he growled as she continued to scream. Flicking his wrist he banished the flames and numbed her pain, allowing her to speak.

"Please... I beg you please..." Lydia begged through her tears.

Before Magnus could click his fingers to deliver the last blow Izzy appeared at his side, resting a hand on his shoulder. "Magnus, killing her won't bring you peace, besides it's too easy, she needs to live with whats she's done, by touching another Alpha's mate she has broken the law, in the eyes of the clave she will be de-runed for her crimes".

"No! no... please, you can't, I am an important clave representative" Lydia sniffled "He's just an Omega, worthless!" she screamed.

"Shut up bitch!" Izzy yelled slapping her across the face, which left a rather satisfying mark right across her cheek.

"Mag...Maggy?" Alec whispered.

Magnus eyes widened when he heard his Omega calling for him, abandoning his torture he reached for Alec, pulling him into his arms, scenting him as much as possible to remind everyone who he belonged to. "I'm here Alexander, sweetheart can you open your eyes for me?" he cooed.

Alec smiled, hearing is Alpha's voice and smelling his scent felt like a dream. Why did he have to feel so weak and tired? All he wanted was to cling to his Alpha and never let him go. 

Alec whimpered in pain as he tried desperately to open his eyes for his Alpha but it felt like heavyweights were weighing down his whole body. 

"Shh don't worry baby, your safe now, I'm never leaving you again"

"Alp...Alpha I don't feel good" Alec whimper as his body shock through the pain, his body still suffering from rejection even though his Alpha was near.

"Alexander? stay with me baby, I'm right here" Magnus whispered just as his Omega collapsed in his arms. 

"Magnus, you need to get Alec back home, We'll deal with her". Jace said with a growl towards Lydia who was still pinned to the wall by magic.

With a nod Magnus waved a hand, creating a portal directly to the loft. "If I ever see you again you will learn what it means to anger a prince of hell" he growled towards Lydia before bending down to scoop up his Omega bridal style. With one last glance at Izzy who nodded with a smile, he stepped through the portal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who has made it this far! Whoop Magnus finally gave Maryse/Lydia what they deserved.
> 
> Big thank you to brightasstars and PhoenixStar73 for the brainstorming ;)


	11. Where he belongs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec is finally back with his Alpha, everything is fine now, right?

As soon as Magnus came out of the portal carrying his unconscious Omega in his arms, he headed straight for their bedroom. Slowly he lowered him on the bed and covered him with a sheet.

Having his Omega back home, made his inner Alpha want to purr out loud. 

Wanting to feel him close the Alpha stripped off his shirt and climbed in next to his mate, pulling him towards him. Magnus frowned when he felt how hot Alec felt against his skin.

"Alexander, sweetheart?" Magnus whispered, trying to rouse him.

"Hmm..." Alec moaned, frowning when he still couldn't open his eyes properly.

"Hey baby, how are you feeling?"

"Mag...Magnus?" The Omega whispered, his dry throat making him cough. "Am I dream...dreaming?"

"No Alexander, why would you think that?" Magnus said with a chuckle.

"Every...Every day we were apart, I dreamt of this" The omega said as he snuggled in closer to his Alpha, gritting his teeth when sharp pains tore through him.

Magnus felt his mate tense up, but didn't comment. Now they were together, he was sure his mate would feel better soon.

"I dreamt that you came back for me, pulled me into your arms and held me tight. You whispered that everything would be okay now and that you would always be there to protect and love your family. But every time I would wake, alone and cold. I thought you would never come". Alec whimpered when the emptiness he felt then, returned even though he was no longer alone.

"It hurt Maggy, it hurts so much". The Omega cried as he sobbed into his Alphas neck.

"Oh Sayang, my beautiful Omega, I'm so sorry. I've let you down, failed you in the worst possible way, but I promise I'm never leaving you again" The Alpha said as he held his trembling mate, fighting back his own tears.

After a while, Alec's trembling calmed along with his tears as he drifted to sleep. Magnus smiled as he felt his mate relax into him, his breathing evened out as he snored quietly.

Magnus lead there for a while just enjoying the feeling of his Alexander in his arms, he couldn't help it when his mind started to wander. Would everything be okay now? Were they really having a pup together or was it all a mistake? Would Alec forgive him once he recovers from the rejection?  
So many concerns were clouding his mind, he didn't realise Alec was shaking again until his Omega cried out in pain.

"Alexander?"

Reaching for his mate who had curled up in pain, gripping the bed sheets until his knuckles turned white, the Alpha could feel the heat radiating off the Omegas body without even touching him.

First, he conjured a glass of water, not knowing when his mate had last drank or eaten anything, he carefully pulled Alec into a sitting position, propped up against his chest. Causing the Omega to cry and whimper at being moved.

  
"Alexander, I need you to drink baby" 

Alec didn't respond as the Alpha held the glass to his mouth, he simply continued to tremble and whimper quietly.

Magnus banished the water with magic and led him back down, his concern for his mate rising by the minute he snapped his fingers his phone appearing in his hand. Quickly he typed out a message to Catarina.

  
A few minutes later a portal opened in the living room "Magnus?" Cat called out.

Magnus rose off the bed quickly causing Alec to wince from the movement. "In here Cat," he replied, deciding not to leave his mate.

Cat paused in the doorway, frowning slightly when she saw Alec curled up on the bed, trembling in pain.

"Magnus, how long has he been like this?" she said as she hurried over to the Omega.

  
"He was unconscious when we arrived, we spoke for about ten minutes before he fell asleep, I really thought he would improve Cat that's why I didn't contact you straight away, he's getting worse, not better."

  
"Magnus, why don't you go and make us both some tea while I check Alec over," Cat said as she pulled away the bedding ready to scan the Omega with her magic.

  
"Cat i...please" Magnus stuttered. His inner Alpha desperately wanted to pull his Omega into his arms, shield him from the world, but he knew it wasn't about what he needed so with a deep breath the Alpha nodded to his friend and quickly left the room.

Cat stood up and closed the door, she knew her friend was struggling and would find it even harder being away from his mate for too long, so rolling up her sleeves she called upon her magic.

First, she started scanning from the Omega's feet, slowly moving up his body looking for anything unusual or wrong.

  
When she was done, she couldn't help but sink to the floor. This was so unfair, after everything the poor Omega had been through his suffering wasn't over. Alec should be okay, now he was back with his Alpha where he belonged the rejection he was experiencing should have cleared straight away.

With a heavy sigh, Cat lifted herself up from the floor, wiping away a stray tear, she paused before opening the door. She knew Magnus would be waiting on the other side, desperate for answers.

Cat had been in this situation many times at the hospital, giving families news of their loved one's condition but this, this felt so much harder. How could she tell her dearest friend his mate was dying?

  
Magnus was sitting on the very edge of his usual armchair, picking at his chipped nail polish. He jumped up as soon as he heard the door. The Alpha swallowed thickly when he saw Cats solemn expression.

  
"Cat, how is he? Is he awake?" He stuttered, itching to run to his Omega.

  
"Sit down Magnus, please," she said as she gestured back to his chair. 

"No...No Cat please..." The Alpha whispered, shaking his head. "Just tell me, please...Is it the pup? Tell me it's not the pup Cat" The Alpha begged as he gripped his hair in both hands, needing to hold on to something.

  
"Magnus breath" She replied quickly pulling his hands from his hair and holding them in hers to calm him.

"The pup is fine my friend, I promise," she said with a small smile.

The Alpha let out the breath he didn't realise he was holding "Thank the angel" he whispered.

"Magnus, I need you to listen. Whether you intended it or not, your Omega has suffered through your rejection. Now usually when an Omega is back with his Alpha the symptoms have passed quite quickly and all is right again"

Magnus whimpered quietly, knowing his wonderful mate was suffering all this because of him hurt deeply.

"Alec seems more affected by your rejection than most, it could be because of the pregnancy, but also because your true mates. Who knows what his true Alpha pushing him away would have done to him, all I know Magnus is Alec is getting weaker by the hour"

  
"We...we have to do something Cat. Magic... heal him...anything please" Magnus begged as he headed straight for the bedroom just as Cat pulled him back to face her.

"Magnus! Please listen, Alec's inner Omega is giving up...its chosen to do this than live without its Alpha. If you both don't reconnect soon as mates i..." Cat paused as her friend paled, shaking his head "no...no...Cat please, don't say it" 

"You might lose him Magnus, and the pup. I'm sorry." She whispered as the Alpha collapsed to the floor sobbing at her feet. 

"Please...Cat I can't... I can't lose him, I can't lose them." Magnus stuttered through his tears.

  
"Shh, don't worry my friend" Cat replied, sinking to her knees and pulling Magnus into her arms. "I promise we will do everything we can for him, now he's home surrounded by your scent, your voice, it may just be enough to bring him back"

"We have time, he's weak, but fighting and the pup is strong Magnus, just like its parents," She said with a smile.

  
The Alpha nodded, wiping his tears with a tissue Cat had conjured, he had to stay positive and strong, for his Omega and unborn pup. No way was he going to lose them.

Slowly he climbed to his feet with Cats help and made his way to the bedroom.

Alec was sleeping, head pressed into Magnus' pillow unconsciously seeking out his scent. Feeling terrible for leaving him the Alpha immediately climbed on the bed next to him, smiling when the Omega purred quietly as he rested his head back on his Alpha's chest.

  
"Cat, I don't know when he last ate or drank anything, I tried to get him to drink earlier, but he was too weak to take it" The Alpha whispered hoping not to disturb his resting mate.

Waving a hand Cat conjured an IV drip and stand, reaching for Alec's hand, she carefully inserted the needle and catheter into a vein causing the Omega to whimper quietly but didn't wake.

Magnus smiled, knowing at least Alec would now get some proper fluids.

  
"Thank you, Cat, for everything." He said as he rested his cheek on top of his mate's head, closing his eyes and enjoying is mates beautiful scent.

Cat smiled at them both. If anything were to happen to Alec she knew her dearest friend wouldn't survive it, no matter what, his Omega had to pull through. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this chapter not as long as the last. Not many more to go now. Thank you, everyone, for following me with this first story journey x


	12. Come back to me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will Alec lose the battle?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm hoping there aren't too many errors in this, I don't have any medical knowledge so had to google everything 😊 hope it's not too hard to read but may upset some readers.

Magnus knew as soon as Cat explained Alec's condition the next few days would be the hardest in his whole life.

The Alpha had guessed, falling in love with a shadowhunter would test him to no end. Every time his Omega's phone rang suggesting another mission, he would try hard not to picture what his love was running into. The only consolation was that he could call on his magic, day or night to ease his mate's pain or even bring him back from death.

Magnus hated watching his Omega suffer, he had never felt so incompetent, so useless.

Alec's temperature fluctuated throughout the night, one-minute freezing causing him to shake all over and grip the bedding as tight as he could, then burning hot, making him so uncomfortable, anything touching his sensitive skin made him cry out in pain.

That night Cat had stayed in the spare room, for when she might be needed. Even though her magic has been just as useless as Magnus', her medical knowledge and mundane treatments were helping somewhat.

Both warlock's realised very quickly that magic made everything so much worse. When Alec had started coughing and complaining of a sore throat Magnus immediately sent his magic to soothe it, only to cause the pain to worsen and the Omega to choke and cough up blood.

At first Cat and Magnus were very confused, Alec' body had always excepted magic from either of them. Now it seemed his body repelled it.

After a few minutes mulling over the issue, Cat concluded that Alec's inner Omega was to blame. Still feeling heartbroken and abandoned by his true Alpha, it was refusing all magical help.

It was frustrating having to watch as Alec shook through all the pain and discomfort, not knowing the true depth of what he was going through. Cat had suggested some mundane drugs that could have managed the pain but once she administered some via his IV, the effect wasn't what she anticipated. The omega sobbed as if terrified, as the liquid slowly made its way through his body, clearly not affecting his pain at all.

Magnus had resulted in pacing the room as Alec slept, his phone was constantly ringing every half hour. “Cat can you check that please,” he said with a sigh as he handed over the annoying contraption. “It's probably Isabelle checking in”.

Cat walked over, taking the phone, frowning when she saw 27 missed calls and endless messages begging for news. Tutting to herself, she quickly wrote out a message letting her know Alec's condition and that she would call if things progressed either way.

  
It was the next day when things got worse. Alec was sleeping, his body too exhausted to stay conscious for long. Magnus curled up next to him, eyes closed but very much awake listening for any sound from his mate.

Catarina was now sitting in an armchair they had placed in the corner of the room, feet curled up under her with a massive leather-bound book spread open on her lap. She had read for just over an hour after finding a chapter on Alpha/Omega bonds and rejections, hoping to find something that would help.

They both jumped up, the book falling to the floor and Magnus looking around wide-eyed in shock as Alec's cries of pain filled the room. The Alpha conjured a damp cloth to dab at his mates sweat and tear covered face.  
Suddenly the Omega stilled, his entire body grew stiff as he thrashed around uncontrollably, his eyes rolling back into his head. 

“CAT!” Magnus shouted, full of fear. “What's happening?”

Catarina sprang into action, all her medical knowledge and instincts ready to aid her friend and mate. “He's having a seizure, Magnus quickly, help me roll him onto his side,” she said as she tore away all the bedding that was blocking them.

“Cat please...do something” The alpha begged, all he could do was watch.

“There's nothing we can do Magnus, just make sure he can't hurt himself and hope he comes out of it soon”

After 5 minutes, but felt like hours, Alec' body finally stilled, somehow looking even more fragile than before. Cat immediately checked his pulse and breathing, letting out a breath she had held when all seemed well.

“Cat, the pup?” Magnus paled.

His friend simply nodded, raising her hand to scan the Omega's still flat stomach. Magnus held his breath, not taking his eyes off Catarina's face looking for any change in her expression. Was this it? Had he lost the pup he didn't even believe was his? Would his wonderful Omega follow after?

“Magnus? Hey...” Cat called snapping him out of his thoughts. “Come here, my friend”

Concern filling his face as he slowly walked towards her, Cat reached out for his hand, raising it just above Alec's stomach. Giving him a knowing look “just feel” she whispered.

With a shaky hand, the Alpha called upon his magic not knowing what to expect as he scanned his love for signs of life. Closing his eyes when at first he felt nothing, before Cat moved his hand slightly to the left.

Magnus eyes flew open wide, smiling at what he felt. There it was, so tiny and pure, curled up in a ball inside his beloved Omega. “Can you feel it?” Cat said smiling. “Your pup has your magic, Magnus”.

The Alpha shook with tears of joy, never in his immortal life had he ever felt such unconditional love. Kneeling, he pressed a soft kiss to his mates stomach “you stay strong keajaiban kecilku, your papa can't wait to meet you,” he whispered as he shed more tears of joy for his unborn pup.

Standing back up Magnus ran a hand through his unkempt hair “Cat, tell me... The seizure... He's getting worse, isn't he?”

His friend nodded, there was nothing she could say. After everything, the evidence was clear, Alec was progressively getting worse. Nothing was stopping it.

“I feel so useless!” The Alpha shouted with a growl, sending a blast of angry red magic at a mirror that unfortunately was in the way, shattering it into tiny pieces.

“Mmm...” Alec whined, the loud noises causing him pain.

Magnus shoulders sagged. Could he do anything right? Everything he did only caused his Omega endless pain. Not even glancing back the Alpha stormed out the room, with Cat not far behind him.

“Where exactly do you think you are going Magnus Bane!?” She shouted, crossing her arms over her chest.  
Magnus turned and glared at this friend, his eyes flicking from Alpha red to his usual glamoured brown.

“I can't do this Cat! I can't sit around and watch as the life slowly drains from my true mate and pup”. The Alpha sank to the floor as the weight of everything overpowered him. Cat sighed, wiping her tears away and kneeling beside him.

“Magnus, you have to stay strong my friend, I know it's not easy, but you're not alone” She whispered, as he rested his head on her shoulder.

“How Catarina? How can I when I did this, I am the reason he's suffering. I'm killing my mate and pup and there's nothing I can do to stop it.” Magnus sobbed, letting all his guilt and pain drown him.

“Magnus, I understand that's how you feel, but I know you would never intentionally hurt Alec or your pup. You have to let go of this guilt my friend or you will never get him back, it will destroy you all, if you let it”.

Magnus fell silent as Cats words sank in.

“Listen and trust your inner Alpha Magnus, he needs his Omega just as much as you do. Alec's Omega is crying out for his strong, dependable and loving Alpha to pull him back from this and I know he's in there somewhere” Cat said with a grin.

The Alpha let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding, deep down he knew Cat was right. “You're starting to sound older and wiser than Ragnor, my dear friend” he chuckled.

“Hey, don't get cheeky” Cat replied with a huff, giving him a clip round the ear, making the big strong Alpha pout.

With some newfound determination after his conversation with Cat, Magnus returned to the bedroom. Alec was calm and quiet but body stiff from pain. The Alpha knelt beside him, brushing some hair away from his eyes and taking his hand in his.

“Alexander, can you hear me, sweetheart?”

The Omega didn't show any sign that he could, but Magnus continued anyway.

“I'm now speaking to my beautiful Omega, I hope you can hear me. You can fight this sayang, you are so strong. Deep down I know you don't need me to get you through this, but I'm here and I'm waiting for you.”

Cat quietly stood in the doorway, not wanting to interrupt this moment. A few tears fell, knowing these may be the last few words the Omega would hear from his true mate.

“You told me not long ago about your dreams when we were apart, how I would come to you and hold you close. I can promise Your Alpha is here sweetheart, arms open wide waiting to hold you and never let go. But you have to want it, baby, you to fight for it. Because I can't live without you, my Omega.”

Magnus rested his forehead against their enclosed hands, quietly praying to every angel he could think of. “Please don't take them from me,” he whispered.

The Alpha moaned loudly as he shifted, feeling stiff and uncomfortable. He still knelt awkwardly on the floor next to Alec. Not knowing how much time had passed he slowly tried to get up, letting go of his mate's hand.

“Mmm...” The Omega moaned, complaining.

“Alexander?” Magnus whispered, gripping his hand once more.

“Alp... Alpha?”

“Yes... Yes, my Omega... I'm here baby” Magnus smiled, hearing his mate call him was like music to his ears.

“Hold me my Alpha?” Alec whispered as he slowly raised his arm out towards his mate.

The Alpha smiled as he slowly laid out next to his Omega, carefully wrapping his arms around his fragile body, pulling him close. “Always,” he whispered in Alec's ear, making him giggle.

Alec's inner Omega purred in content “Maggy?”

“Hmm?”

“Your Omega heard you” Alec whispered with a smile as he snuggled in closer, nuzzling his alpha's neck and purring louder, as his scent washed over him making him feel safe and wanted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sayang - Honey  
> keajaiban kecilku - My little miracle 😊


	13. Always

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will Magnus earn Alec's forgiveness, and what about their weak bond?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK here we are everyone, the last chapter 😊 
> 
> warning - this chapter contains smut, first time writing this so it may be awful.

Even though Alec's condition was improving by the hour the Alpha still kept watch through the night, just in case.

  
Magnus knew there were a lot of issues between them, he still couldn't feel Alec through the mate bond, leaving him with a horrible empty feeling inside which added fuel to his fears. Also, his Omega's bite was almost completely faded.

  
The Alpha couldn't ignore his pain and worry, what does this mean for their relationship? Could Alec still walk away from him after this? After what I've done, I deserve it, he thought as he made is way over to the coffee machine, right now coffee was his faithful friend with keeping him awake.

"Magnus? I thought you were sleeping, how's Alec doing?" Cat asked as she came out of the spare room. Catarina had showered and rested for a while before she had to leave for her next shift at the hospital.

  
"A lot better, he's getting stronger and his fever is gone"

  
Cat took a seat opposite the Alpha, accepting the coffee he pushed her way with a smile.

  
"That's good news Magnus, it was certainly a close call. True mate rejection acts very differently to regular, to the point where the Omega no longer wants to live without its mate."

  
"So now things are looking up, why that face?" she said, taking a sip of her drink, eyeing her friend with suspicion over the edge of the cup.

  
"What face? There's no face" Magnus replied nonchalantly, hiding his face. He knew he couldn't hide anything from his friend even if he wanted to.

  
"Magnus, come on, how long have we been friends? I think I know you well enough by now to know when something is troubling you, so spill"

  
Magnus sighed, pulling a hand through his complete mess of hair, luckily for him, Catarina or Alexander didn't give a hoot what he looked like. Being often reminded by his mate how sexy he thought he was with or without his usual makeup and glitter.

  
"Catarina, I can't stop thinking about everything I said, all Alexander' been though, it hurts knowing I caused that. He's my mate, my Omega but after everything, I wouldn't blame him if he walked away.

  
"That young man loves you, Magnus, yes, you hurt him, but I'm sure once you both get a chance to talk, he will forgive you, but you also have to forgive yourself, my friend, all you can do now is move forward together," Cat said as she rose from her seat to wrap the Alpha in a motherly hug.

  
"I just don't know how to move past it all, his bite has faded and I can't feel him anymore, just a growing never-ending black emptiness, I'm scared Cat... I've got him back only to maybe lose him all over again".

  
The Alpha quietly shook in his friends' arms as all his emotions and feelings overwhelmed him, knowing he could let his tears fall without judgement.

"Mag...Magnus?"

Both warlocks glanced up in surprise. Alexander was standing in the doorway, wrapped in a comfort blanket from his nest, leaning heavily against the door frame.

  
"Alexander! What are you doing out of bed" Magnus shouted in concern as he quickly walked over, wrapping an arm around the Omega's waist.

  
"I woke up and you were gone" Alec whispered, blushing slightly with how needy he sounded.

  
Magnus smiled at his mates shyness, even after everything they had done together in and out of the bedroom, he could still have his Omega blushing like an innocent virgin.

"I'm sorry sayang, I just needed to stretch my legs a bit and got chatting with Cat"

  
Catarina finished the rest of her coffee banishing the empty cup to the sink with a wave of her hand. "Well boys, I have to love you and leave you, work calls," she said as she gave Magnus another quick hug goodbye.

  
"It won't be as bad as you think" Cat whispered in the Alpha's ear, giving him a quick wink before turning to Alec, who was looking a lot better with colour in his cheeks.

  
"Thank you so much for everything Cat," Alec said as they hugged goodbye. "And thank you for looking after my Alpha"

  
"You both have a lot to discuss, but I hope you know how sorry he is Alec" She replied quickly placing a quick kiss to the Omega's cheek as Magnus bent down to pick up the blanket that had fallen from his mate's shoulders.

  
"Call me if either of you need anything!" Cat shouted just before stepping through the portal.

As soon as the portal closed everything fell eerily silent, the atmosphere in the room changing dramatically.

  
Both Alpha and Omega avoided looking at each other, words were left unspoken and neither of them moved from their current position. Alec still leant against the door frame as Magnus stood near but not as close as before. The Alpha knew if Catarina could see them now she would be banging their heads together and locking them both in a room until they spoke.

Alec was the first to move "I'm just going to..." he stuttered pointing towards the bathroom and quickly left the room, not giving Magnus chance to reply.

  
As soon as Magnus heard the bathroom door close he growled in frustration, a bit louder than intended.

He knew how stupid this was. I'm a 400-year-old Alpha warlock and I can't even open up and talk to my mate he thought, I'm such a coward.

  
It would be so easy to try and brush everything under the carpet and just ignore it, but Magnus knew that wouldn't solve anything and he owed it to Alexander to at least try.

The Alpha had to know where he stood either way so, with a deep breath, he made his way to the bathroom before he could change his mind.

  
Standing just outside the door, he could hear water running from the sink tap followed by quiet sniffles, needing to be sure of what he heard the Alpha placed an ear to the door, his heartbreaking at the sound of muffled sobs.

  
"Alexander?" Magnus called, knocking lightly on the door. After no reply, he slowly tried the handle which luckily wasn't locked.

  
There on the floor, holding his knees close to his chest, was his gorgeous Omega, sobbing as he rocked himself back and forth.

  
"Oh my angel, come here" The Alpha cooed, kneeling next to his trembling mate. Alec fell into his arms, "I'm sorry... I'm so sorry Alpha," he sobbed.

  
"Darling, whatever for?" Magnus replied, straining to hear Alec's muffled words as he buried his head into the Alpha's neck.

  
"Another Alpha... touched me, I let them... I swear I didn't want it... I swear. Please don't hate me" Alec begged as he gripped the Alpha's shirt in case he walked away.

  
Magnus frowned at his mates heartbreaking plea's. Realising they hadn't had the chance to even speak of that event.

  
Alec must have been so scared and disorientated dealing with the rejection and then a vile Alpha trying to take advantage only adding to that burden. Now his mind was clearer all those memories were returning, but surely he knew Magnus didn't blame him?

  
"Oh baby no, don't ever think that sayang, first of all, I could never hate you. What Lydia did to you was disgusting and wrong. She took advantage of you while you were sick and weak, but don't worry she will get what she deserves, ill make sure of it. You are so amazing my darling, you found the strength to get away, do you remember?"

  
The Omega nodded. "So I don't disgust you?" Alec whispered, peering up at his Alpha under his lashes.

  
"Of course not!" The Alpha replied "You are so beautiful," he whispered, kissing his nose "And sexy" he whispered again, making Alec giggle.

  
"Magnus?... We need to talk, don't we?

  
Magnus nodded as fear gripped him, even though right now his Alexander was in his arms needing him, would that still be the case after they spoke?

  
Alec didn't miss the fear that spread across the Alpha's face, he hated the idea of causing his mate any pain, but after everything, he had to be honest about his feelings.

  
"Let's go and sit down hmm?" Magnus said as he stood and held his hand out for Alec, pulling him up off the bathroom floor.

  
Alec walked straight to the sofa, pulling his feet up under him to get comfy but Magnus hesitated. He felt really stupid doing so, but why did he feel so awkward? Should he sit by his mate or would it be better to give him space while they talked?  
Deciding space was better the Alpha sat in the armchair opposite the sofa, not noticing the sad and confused look from the Omega.

Again, more Awkward silence until they both tried to speak at the same time.

  
"Alexander i..." "Magnus, a lot..."

  
They both looked at each other surprised before bursting into giggles.

  
"Oh Alexander, how did we get like this?" Magnus said with a chuckle.

  
Alec rubbed a happy tear away from his eye, looking away he sighed loudly.

  
"Magnus, I don't know what I feel any more"

  
The Alpha froze, his smile vanishing from his face as he held his breath waiting for his Omega to continue.

  
Alec could no longer look at the Alpha as he spoke.

  
"That day when I found out about the pregnancy, I was shocked but excited, we'd not discussed children, but we weren't careful during my heats either so I thought you wouldn't be that surprised"

  
Alec brushed a hand through his hair as he spoke, was it getting hot in here? He thought to himself, he felt perfectly fine, so didn't think anything of it.

  
"I was so nervous when it came to telling you, I had so many different speech's planned in my head," he said with a smile.

  
"Alexander i..." Magnus tried to say.

  
"No, let me finish, please" Alec replied abruptly, causing the Alpha to shut his mouth quickly but nodded in reply.

  
Taking a deep breath the Omega continued.

  
"Honestly, I didn't know what your reaction would be, but being accused of cheating and getting pregnant by another, I would never have guessed that"

  
Magnus lowered his head in shame, chipping away at the remaining nail polish on his nails as his fear grew and stomach twisted with guilt.

  
"Magnus I know about your past and insecurities as you know mine, but I thought or even hoped that we were different, stronger. I thought you trusted me as much as I do you, unconditionally" Alec said, trying his best to fight back the tears that threatened to spill as he spoke.

  
Right now Magnus badly wanted to reach out to his Omega, but assuming his touch would be unwanted he decided to simply move closer instead, taking a seat at the other end of the sofa.

  
Alec didn't seem to register Magnus moving, too wrapped up in his emotions to notice.

  
"You compared me to other's from your past Magnus, to Camille. Spoke to me like a dirty whore that you couldn't wait to see the back off"

  
Saying those thoughts out loud had the Omega shrinking into himself, pulling his legs in closer to make himself smaller as he let his tears fall, unable to hold them back.

  
"How... How can I move past that Alpha? He sniffled.

  
Magnus shuffled closer slightly as he fought back his own emotions.

  
"Alexander, I have no excuses. The way I spoke to you and treated you that day was shameful and will always be one of my biggest regrets. As soon as you told me about the pregnancy, I simply saw red, assuming for it to be impossible due to my infertility, I jumped to the only reasonable explanation, that you had been with another".

  
The Alpha shuddered as he recalled the many thoughts and nightmares he'd had of Alec wrapped around another.

  
"I am ashamed of my actions Alexander, I allowed my past to destroy our chances of a beautiful future, I understand if you can't forgive me sayang, but I promise you I will spend my every waking moment earning back your love and trust. You and our pup are my everything"

After the Alpha's heartfelt declaration they both sat in silence, unsure what the other was thinking or feeling.

  
"Alexander? Can i... Can I hold you? Magnus whispered nervously, mentally preparing himself for his rejection, but desperately needing to feel close to his mate.

  
Alec smiled as he crawled up the sofa placing himself between the Alpha's legs, and curled up against his chest.

  
"Is my big strong Alpha getting needy?" Alec said with a giggle.

  
"When it concerns you, Alexander I am always needy" Magnus replied as he wrapped his arms around his mate.

  
"Like I said before Magnus, I am yours and you are mine, but don't ever doubt me again. I love you heart and soul and always will my Alpha so of course I can forgive you, but it may take some time to forget" Alec whispered as he snuggled into his Alpha's chest.

  
The Alpha smiled "I understand my angel. Thank you for not giving up on me. Aku Cinta Kamu, my beautiful Omega" he said, placing a soft kiss to Alec's forehead, frowning the Alpha replaced the kiss with his hand "Sayang, how do you feel? You're getting hot again"

  
"I feel fine Maggy, honestly. I do feel a bit hot though," he replied, sighing loudly when Magnus got up from the sofa ruining his comfy spot.

  
"Where are you going?" Alec called with a pout as he watched his mate take out his phone and head to their bedroom.

  
"I'm just going to call Catarina, better safe than sorry hmm"

  
Alec could see the fear in Magnus's eyes, but he was sure nothing was wrong, he watched as Magnus closed the door behind him making the Omega whimper quietly, he didn't want to be away from his mate. Now who's being needy? He thought as he stretched back out on the sofa.

  
Deciding to just lay there and wait, Alec pulled his shirt over his head as he gradually grew hotter, maybe he wasn't okay? Was the fever returning? Seem very unlikely.

  
Then he felt it, hitting him like a tone of bricks, the need for his Alpha growing by the second making him whimper again, his sweatpants getting too tight and uncomfortable against his sensitive skin and growing erection.

Magnus didn't know what to think after he spoke to Catarina. Luckily she was due a break when he called but couldn't speak for long.

  
Cat reassured Magnus that she didn't think it was the symptoms returning, there was a possibility that Alec's inner Omega was going to force his body into heat, not to get pregnant but to ensure they strengthen their weak bond. She also cleared up his concerns about the pup, saying the heat wouldn't harm either Alec or their pup and neither would the sex. There was a strong possibility It would benefit their pup, aiding with growth and wellbeing, if their connection was as it should be.

  
The Alpha, although relieved that Alec wouldn't be suffering symptoms again, was now concerned for a whole other reason. Surly his mate wasn't yet strong enough to go through a heat?

As soon as he returned to the living room, he knew Cat had been right. Alec's gorgeous scent hit him first like a slap to the face, making his cock twitch in his pants with interest.

  
His Omega was currently spread across the sofa face down, naked apart from his black boxer shorts, rutting wildly against the cushions desperate for friction.

  
As Magnus walked towards him, he could hear Alec's quiet moans and whimpers of frustration.

  
"Alexander" he whispered, not wanting to startle him in his sensitive state.

  
Alec's head quickly snapped up face flush from heat and possibly at being caught rutting against the furniture "Alpha... Alpha please" he begged as he reached out for his mate with needy grabby hands, desperate for his Alpha's touch.

  
"I'm here sayang, my beautiful Omega. What do you need?

  
"You... please, I need..." Alec stuttered as he sprang up off the sofa, pulling at the Alpha's clothes.

  
Magnus could tell that Alec was no longer coherent, his mind clearly focused on what he needed and nothing else.

  
"Alexander, look at me angel"

  
The Omega ignored him as he fought with the buttons on his mate's shirt, getting more and more frustrated.

  
Magnus hated this feeling, even though they were mates, they had talked and worked things out and yes they'd even mated before and made love many times, every time his Alexander went through his heat the Alpha always had his full consent. Now he knew he wouldn't get it, not properly.

  
His Omega growled again in frustration tearing the shirt away that was hiding his Alpha's lovely bare chest, sending buttons flying everywhere.

  
The Alpha had to admit that was hot, but he had to at least get them to the bedroom, so gripping his mates wrists before the Omega could maul him he spoke with his alpha voice, hating every second.

  
" **Omega, listen to me. I want you to go to the bedroom and wait on the bed** "

  
Alec shuddered as his Alphas command washed over him and immediately ran towards the bedroom with no hesitation.

Magnus took the spare few minutes he had to collect himself, of course, his inner Alpha was clawing and pinning to get to its Omega itching to reclaim him, his basic primal instinct screaming to fuck and knot, but being over 400 years old allowed him to at least gain some self-control.

Now he wished he never left the room to call Catarina, at least then he may have spoken to Alec before his heat fully hit.

  
"Alpha!..."

  
Hearing his mate cry out for him was the last straw. My Alexander needs me and I'm not letting him down again he thought, if he didn't reclaim him soon he feared Alec's inner Omega would again feel rejected. So unable to ignore His Mates cries any longer he headed for the bedroom.

Wanting to be good for his Alpha, Alec climbed straight on the bed, throwing his boxers across the room as they felt too sensitive against his skin.

  
The Omega's body burned with heat and need as he spread out on the bed, unconsciously letting his hands roam over his body while he waited.

  
When Magnus entered the room, closing the door behind him, he was hit again with strong Omega pheromones making him moan out loud and cup his erection through his pants.

  
On the bed just as he'd commanded was his sexy as sin Omega, now completely naked, unconsciously tugging at his swollen member, clearly not getting the relief he needed.

  
Magnus frowned, knowing Alec would do himself more Damage if he carried on much longer.

  
" **Omega, stop**!" He said having no choice but to use his Alpha voice again. Alec stopped his ministrations and froze.

  
"Alpha... It hurts," he whined desperately, as his body trembled.

  
"Shh, I know, but I'm here now" Magnus replied as he sat on the bed next to his mate, noticing his Omega's pupils blown wide with desire as he cupped his face in his hands. "I'm going to help you, my love"

  
Alec couldn't help but lean into the touch with a moan, even the slightest touch from his Alpha felt euphoric as tingles spread through his body. "Please" he cried needing more.

  
"Show me what you need sweetheart" The Alpha replied, flinching back slightly as the Omega moved so quickly. Suddenly, in the blink of an eye, his mate was on all fours, perfectly presenting his gorgeous ass to his Alpha.

  
Well, damn! Magnus thought to himself eyes wide at the sight. Well, you did ask him to show you, idiot.

  
Alec reached around with his hands as his face buried into his pillow, and pulled his cheeks apart, showing the Alpha his slick covered thighs and puckering hole. "Please" he whimpered again. "Need you Alpha"

  
Magnus growled in approval, his Alpha cock hardening fast at the gorgeous view of his presenting Omega, begging for his knot. How he deserved such a beautiful creature spread out before him, he'll never know.

  
As more slick dripped from Alec's waiting hole the Alpha moved forward quickly lapping at the wetness with his tongue like a starving man. The taste of his mates slick exploding his taste buds with pleasure, sending tremors down his spine making him lose the glamour for his eyes to reveal bright shining cat eyes.

  
Alec purred with pleasure as his mate continued to lick and suck around his quivering hole. "Alpha... Please... I need..."

  
Magnus knew on instinct what his mate needed as he slowly added the first finger into his mate, watching as his Omega's greedy hole swallowed it easily. With just a few thrusts the Omega begged loudly for more.

Three fingers deep, his mate was a writhing mess of moans and whimpers "Alpha!... Yes! More!... Please I need it"

  
The Alpha removed his fingers slowly making Alec whine at the emptiness.

  
With a wave of his hand, Magnus removed his remaining clothes and lubed up his rock hard, throbbing cock, giving it a few strokes before lining himself up with his mates gaping hole.

  
Alec whined again in frustration as his Alpha teased him with his dick, rubbing up and down his slick covered hole but not entering.

  
"Is this what you want Omega?" Magnus teased with a predatory grin. He loved watching his mate beg for and plead for his cock. "Tell me how much you want it"

The Omega shivered at his mates dirty talk, normally that would cause him to flush bright red with embarrassment, but right now he loved it.

"Please Alpha... I need it... Fuck me!... Make me yours"

  
That was all the encouragement the Alpha needed, with a growl, he slowly pushed into his mates tight ring, pausing so he wouldn't hurt him with his large length.

  
Shaking when he eventually bottomed out, his whole length now swallowed inside his mate's gorgeous ass, he forgot how tight and amazing he felt as he stayed as still as possible, waiting for Alec to get used to the fullness.

  
"So tight for me, My Omega, so perfect" Magnus cooed as Alec purred in pleasure, just having his mate inside him again after all that had happened had tears threatening to fall. Right now even though the fog of heat was clouding his mind, his heart never felt so full.

  
"Move Alpha... Fuck me... Please" Alec whined as he shook his ass in encouragement.

  
The Alpha instantly pulled out slowly only to thrust back in hard, building a regular, steady pace, making Alec moan with pleasure every time the Alpha hit that special bundle of nerves.

  
"ALPHA, AH!... HARDER...PLEASE...CLAIM ME!" Alec cried out as a grew closer and closer to his release.

  
"You want my knot, Omega? Want me to fill your needy ass with my seed?" The Alpha teased as he picked up speed, thrusting into his Omega harder, hitting his prostate every time as Alec's rock hard cock sway between his legs, untouched and dripping pre-cum.

  
Magnus pulled Alec up so his back was now against his chest, his mate instantly knowing what was coming, bared his beautiful long neck to his Alpha ready for his bite.

  
The Alpha growled again in approval as he watched his mate submit to him, all his instincts shouting to bite a claim his mate.

Magnus knew Alec was close when he felt his Omega's hole grip his cock tighter, causing his knot to grow and catch on his rim with every thrust.

  
"PLEASE... ALPHA... DONT STOP, SO CLOSE" Alec begged as he chased his orgasm.

  
"Cum for me my love" Magnus whispered, taking his mate's untouched cock in hand, only giving it a few strokes before his mate cried out in pleasure.

  
"MAGNUS! OH BY THE ANGEL... YES...ALPHA...MINE!" Alec shouted, squirting his load all over the Alpha's hand, his hole clamping around the Alpha's knot milking his cock and locking them together.

  
"AH FUCK... OMEGA...YES...ALEXANDER...MINE!" The Alpha cried out as pleasure shot through him in waves, filling his mate with his seed.

Magus growled and moaned as he sunk his alpha canines into his Omega's neck, right on top his previous bite, reaffirming their love and bond.

  
Instantly they were both flooded with familiar emotions of their mate bond as they rode through their release together.

When Alec came round it took him a minute or two to realise where he was and what had happened. He was now lying on his side, he could feel Magnus behind him stilled locked together by the Alpha's knot.

Alec wiggled slightly causing Magnus to moan "Alexander, stop it or my knot will never go down"

  
Alec giggled and wiggled again cause why not?

  
"You little devil" Magnus whispered, thrusting forward slightly, making Alec moan and giggle some more.

  
"How are you feeling sayang?" The Alpha asked as he wrapped his arms around his mate.

  
"Amazing, complete and very full," he replied with another giggle. "I missed you my Alpha"

  
"Hmm, I missed you to my sweet Omega, I can't believe I get to have this again. After everything, I never thought I would get to hold you and whisper in your ear how much you mean to me"

  
Alec giggled again "my soppy Alpha," he chuckled.

  
"Alexander! what's wrong with you, you're so giggly" the Alpha replied, giving Alec a poke to the ribs.

  
"I don't know, I'm just happy I guess. I have my Alpha connected to me again, in more ways than one" he chuckled "And we have so much to look forward to" Alec said while stroking his still flat stomach.

  
"I know what you mean sayang, everything feels... perfect."

Alec frowned when he felt a sudden wave of guilt through their bond. "Magnus? what is it?"

"I'm sorry Alexander, i just... Every time we've shared your heat together you've always consented to everything, but its time..." Magnus said closing his eyes as the guilt threatened to ruin this moment.

"Oh my silly Alpha, I understand Maggy, you didn't have a choice, if we knew this would happen then we would have discussed it and I would have consented so please no more guilt. I'm so happy to have our bond back as it should be, now you can't hide things from me" Alec said chuckling some more. 

"Hmm, I cant wait to see what the future holds, and maybe find out how our miracle pup was possible and what it might mean. I think Catarina may look into it, and I need to ask her to perform the first scan, I cant wait to see our pup"

  
"All in good time Alpha," Alec said, yawning loudly as his tiredness caught up with him.

  
"You can sleep now my Omega, I'll take care of you," Magnus said as he pulled the blankets over them both, snuggling down together until the Alphas knot released them.

  
"Always" The Alpha whispered with a smile as he placed his hand above Alec's covering his stomach where their pup grew safe and sound. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The End...
> 
> Big thank you to all readers for kudos and comments, all of which meant so much and encouraged me to continue. I can't believe how far this story has come, from just a dream I had that really had no ending, to this lovely emotional fic.  
> I'm sure some of you still have questions, I am considering a sequel if that's something people would like to see, liked to have a dabble at a birth scene 😉 maybe?  
> Would love to hear your opinions on a sequel and what you would like me to include, but for now thanks again xxxx
> 
> Big shout out to brightasstars & PhoenixStar73 for all their support with this, they were always on facebook ready to answer my questions and proofread everything so big thank you! x

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, would love to hear from readers with comments/kudos. This being my very first fic so please excuse my terrible attempt at writing 😆


End file.
